


Remember Who We Used To Be

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Remember Who We Used To Be [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "breastfeeding", Ageplay, Daddies Harry Liam and Zayn, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Forced infantilism, Infant Louis, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plushophilia, Polygamy, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, Tomlinson Family, a lot of forced things, bottles, but no actual sex, forced masterbation, no actual male lactation, playpens, slightly sexual, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three months since Louis was taken from his home and subjected to this lifestyle, and he is finally realizing that there is no hope. He can never go back to being the person that he once was, because he doesn't even belong to himself anymore. </p><p>Or, Harry, Liam, and Zayn are husbands who dream of having a happy family. Niall and Louis are the unfortunate key pieces to making this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> List of Works that have inspired the creation of this story:
> 
> Big Girls Don't Cry - TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk  
> Adopted - harrywearsaflowercrown  
> you could still be what you want to be - ikindaneedahero  
> Fixing Mistakes (Baby Niall) - Connerperry42  
> Act Your Age - 5_Seconds-of-Summer  
> Escape From Mountain River -The_Gardners_Cigarette  
> if i share my toys will you let me stay? - pitypartylarry  
> Sweet Boy - zoejane
> 
>  
> 
> Go read them if you haven't!

**Part 1: Daily Routine**

  


In the morning, Louis is always gently awoken by one of his “daddies”. Usually it’s Harry, but sometimes it’s Zayn or Liam. He will be lifted easily from his barred crib and carried across the nursery to the changing table. His wrists and ankles would be strapped down, and his thick diaper would be untaped. 

  


Today, it is Harry who is changing him. He beams down at Louis. “Did my baby boy make a pee-pee while he was sleeping?”

  


Of course Louis cannot respond because of the pacifier gag in his mouth, but he stares at the wall beyond Harry, embarrassed despite this happening all the time. His genitals are cleaned thoroughly with a cold wipe, and then comes the cream. Harry smooths it over his skin, taking extra special care while rubbing it upon Louis’ bare cock and testicles. 

  


Once he is all powdered and lotioned, Louis is taped back into a new very thick diaper. The one this morning has Spiderman on it, but it doesn’t make his situation any more appealing. The diaper prevents Louis’ thighs from touching, and it always feels too snug and foreign. 

  


After his morning change, the day officially begins. Louis is dressed in a short sleeved green onesie before being carried out of his nursery where the rest of his “family” is. They go into the kitchen, where one of his other daddies, Liam, is making delicious smelling pancakes and bacon. Louis’ mouth waters, but he knows the food is not for him. 

  


A moment later his third and final daddy, Zayn, comes in with Louis’ “big” brother Niall. Niall is a baby too, but he is treated like a toddler, not a newborn like Louis unfortunately is. While Niall is seated in a high chair set up at the table, Louis is laid down in his baby bouncer. He sucks absentmindedly on his pacifier while he watches the scene of breakfast before him. 

  


Niall has sliced bananas and cheerios on his tray. He is only allowed to eat foods with his hands, otherwise it is fed to him. Today the daddies take turns feeding him bites of pancakes every so often. Louis watches enviously as this happens. It has been forever since he’s had pancakes, let alone solid food. 

  


“I think our littlest baby is hungry,” Liam says finally, looking over at Louis. “He wants a nice baba to suckle.”

  


Louis doesn’t really want to suckle anything, but he is hungry. While Harry clears the table and Zayn cleans up Niall with a wet washcloth, Liam prepares a bottle which contains formula with added vitamins and nutrients. Now everybody moves out to the living room. 

  


Zayn kisses his husbands and babies goodbye. The daddies all take turns going to work every so often, though Louis has no idea what their jobs are. Obviously they made a lot of money though, because everything they own is valuable. Zayn won’t be gone long though, he’ll be back before naptime ends. 

  


Harry holds Louis, who is now wearing a bib, in his lap and gives him a bottle. It tastes bland, but is warm and filling, so Louis drinks his breakfast. Harry’s large hand rubs soothing circles on his tummy.

  


Meanwhile, Liam is getting Niall situated in his playpen. Louis knows that he can’t be mad at Niall, because Niall was forced into this too. However, he does find it unfair that Niall is allowed to do so much more than him. The list could go on endlessly. But first of all, his toys…

  


Niall gets the more entertaining toys, like the interactive ones that have buttons and make noises. All Louis gets are rattles and teethers, and he cannot walk or even crawl around. By this point in time the limited mobility has left him weak and dependent. 

  


Another difference was that Niall wore pullups. Sometimes the daddies liked playing the potty training game with Niall. He wears training pants and has a little blue plastic potty where he goes pee. Once in awhile Niall still wears diapers, but the potty is more common for him. 

  


“Ni-Ni, would you like to watch Elmo or Thomas?” Liam asked. 

  


Nial contemplated. “Elmo, please Daddy.”

  


“Of course sweetheart.”

  


Liam closes the playpen and turns on Sesame Street before joining Harry and Louis on the couch. By now Louis is close to finishing his bottle, but he knows what is coming next, it is one of the worst aspects of being a newborn. 

  


“All finished with your baba,” Harry smiles lovingly. “Time for some nursing with daddies.”

  


Louis doesn’t understand why they make him suckle on their nipples up to three times a day after his bottle. Obviously no milk ever comes out, so he supposes it is just one of their sick fantasies. 

  


Harry takes off his shirt and Liam helps maneuver Louis so that he can easily take a hardened nipple into his mouth. Louis waits a moment before he hesitantly starts sucking. 

  


“He’s learned to breastfeed so fast,” Liam said, and both daddies stared down at him proudly. 

  


Louis wishes he could argue. The only reason he complies is because he knows what happens if he doesn't...he shudders at the remembrance of what happened the first time, when he’d bit Harry...

  


Breastfeeding can sometimes last up to an hour when all three daddies are home. He is made to suckle on one nipple for ten minutes each time. Harry sighs in pleasure while he is being sucked on, and Liam gently starts kneading the front of Louis’ diaper. The daddies love nursing time, they think it is intimate bonding. But like Louis said, they were sick. 

  


Twenty minutes later, Louis is shifted into Liam’s lap and begins the process over again. Louis’ mind wanders as he sucks. Just three months ago he was preparing to go to university and study law. But two weeks before term started, he was taken away to start his new life. So much for being a lawyer now. 

  


Soon Louis finishes, and Liam puts a burping cloth over his shoulder and sits Louis up, patting his back firmly. It doesn’t take long for Louis to give a small gurgling burp, spitting up a mouthful of formula. 

  


“Good boy,” Liam praises, cleaning Louis’ face with his bib before strapping the pacifier back into his mouth. The daddies always make Louis suck on something...he can’t remember anytime his mouth has been free aside from the short intervals between feeding time. 

  


Because there was always something in his mouth, a constant stream of saliva ran down Louis’ chin, just as if he were a real drooling baby. Maybe that is the reason they always keep his mouth occupied. They just love using their thumb to wipe it away and comment on how cute his baby drool is. 

  


Harry gets up and leaves the room, returning only moments later with the training potty. 

  


“Time for Ni-Ni to go pee-pee in his potty!” Harry announces, setting it on the floor in the middle of the room. 

  


Niall looks away from the television. “Don’t have to go pee-pee yet, Daddy.”

  


Louis does sometimes feel a bit sorry for Niall, because it is humiliating to have to sit down on a plastic potty and pee in front of everyone. 

  


Harry lifts Niall from the playpen. “Yes, Niall does have to pee-pee. He had two cups of juice with his breakfast an hour ago, so his little bladder is full.”

  


Niall’s overalls are unbuckled and his pullup is pushed down, revealing a cock that is just as bare as Louis’. Neither of them have any body hair. Their daddies rubbed a special lotion all over their bodies that stopped the hair follicles on the skin from growing any hair. Now they are smooth and more sensitive to the cold. 

  


Harry kneels down next to Niall and uses one finger to point his cock down into the potty. It takes a few minutes of coaxing, but soon a small trickling noise was heard. 

  


“Good job Ni!” Both daddies praise, and Niall is put back into his playpen.

  


“Time for the little one to have some play time too,” Liam says, bringing Louis over to an area that has his playmat set up. He is set down on his tummy and given a rattle. 

  


Now the next hour or so will be bearable. Harry and Liam bustle about the house getting chores done, Niall watches Elmo and plays with his toy cars, and Louis is on his mat. This is the most mobility he will get out of the day (aside from when he is in his walker), so he stretches his legs and wiggles around a bit. 

  


He briefly makes eye contact with Niall, who gives him a small, tentative smile. They cannot interact often, because they are always being watched, and Louis always has his mouth occupied. But sometimes, when there is nobody around, Niall will whisper things to him.

  


That was why Louis knew things about his “big” brother’s past life. Like, for instance, Niall was actually a year younger than him. He was also from Ireland (although that was obvious from his accent) and he was raised in a Catholic home with an older brother, a loving mother, and a hardworking father, all who must have been missing him dearly. 

  


But that was a year ago. The daddies had loved having a toddler, but they decided that they also needed a much more dependent newborn...cue Louis’ arrival. 

  


Louis soon felt the urge to go pee himself. He didn’t bother holding it so often anymore, because that would only result in rough lower abdomen massages that would force the pee right out of him in an even more degrading way. His diaper was super absorbent, but it still felt warm and soggy against his genitals. Soon it would turn cold instead, which was even more uncomfortable. 

  


His daddies must have been psychic. 

  


“Did little Louis go wee-wee in his nappy?” 

  


This change takes less time than his morning one. Once his change is done, Louis is swaddled tightly into a blanket and put down in his crib for a nap. 

  


It is impossible to get out of the blanket. During the first few weeks he was here, Louis went just about crazy from not being able to move. His limbs became tingly and numb at first, but he has grown slightly more accustomed, and has come up with ways to get his blood flowing, such as stretching whenever he could. 

  


His nursery is quite large. The walls are painted blue with happy cartoon fish and bubble designs in an obvious aquarium theme. His large crib is dark wood, the inside containing a firm blue mattress and no pillows, but there are a few stuffed animals inside. 

  


Aside from the crib, there is also a rocking chair, a changing table stocked with many supplies, and a dresser filled to the brim with onesies. There is also a closet filled with even more outfits, like baby sleep gowns and footie pajamas. He doesn’t generally get to wear trousers or overalls like Niall does. 

  


He has only been in Niall’s room once, but he remembers that Niall sleeps in a toddler bed that is low to the ground with small bars on the sides. The room is full of toys and has a colorful circus theme to it. 

  


Louis hears Niall being put down for a nap too. He watches the fish-themed mobile spin around slowly as it plays its soft tune, and he closes his eyes. 

  


Eventually Louis wakes to the feeling of someone caressing his face. He opens his bleary eyes to see Zayn smiling down at him. 

  


“Did my little boy have a nice nap?” He crooned, lifting Louis from his crib and cradling him in his arms. 

  


Louis can only stare up at him as he is carried out of his nursery.

  


He is put into his adult-sized baby walker for more play time. His tippy toes just barely touch the ground, but he likes the feeling of stretching and kicking his feet around. The tray of his walker has built in toys, like colorful buttons that make animals noises, and rings that can be twisted and pushed. 

  


Louis is in his walker for an hour. Harry is nearby on the couch folding laundry, but every so often he makes silly faces at Louis and blows him kisses. Liam has run out to do some errands, and Zayn is making lunch. 

  


Niall is out of his playpen and building blocks in the middle of the room. When Harry gets up to use the bathroom, Niall suddenly drops his blocks and crawls over to where Louis is. 

  


“Love you Lou,” He whispers very quietly. “I really do. We’re in this together...you aren’t alone, remember that.”

  


Louis can’t do anything except give a small nod and reach out to pat Niall’s hand. He feels bad for the mean thoughts he sometimes gets about Niall’s treatment compared to his, because he really does understand. 

  


“Ni, what are you doing?”

  


Both boys flinch at the sound of Harry’s inquisitive voice, Louis jerking his hand away from Niall’s. 

  


“Just wanted ‘ta play with my baby brother, Daddy.”

  


Niall sounds so young and innocent when responding to his daddies, but from the way he talks to Louis when they are alone, it is obvious he is an intelligent person. 

  


Harry looks like he’s debating something inside his head. “Okay honey, you can play with your baby brother. Why don’t you show him your trains?”

  


Louis is surprised, but he doesn’t complain when Niall brings over his Thomas, Percy, and James trains. They can’t speak “real” words to each other, but Louis is comforted by having Niall so close by as the blonde boy explains his trains. 

  


Soon lunch is ready. Niall is carried off to the kitchen to have Gerber chicken Ravioli, and a freshly awoken Zayn gets ready to give Louis a bottle. He gently unstraps the pacifier gag and slips the object out of Louis mouth. 

  


Louis smacks his lips together, loving the temporary feeling of a free mouth. Liam comes over with a case of vaseline and scoops some out on his finger, smearing and dabbing it over Louis’ pink lips. 

  


He can’t get used to the freedom for long, because after his lips are tended to, a rubber nipple is forced into his mouth. But Louis is in for a surprise. Instead of the usual bland taste, Louis’ tastebuds are assaulted by the delightful flavor of vanilla. This is a first time treat, so he starts sucking rapidly. 

  


“Oh my god, he loves it!” Zayn says. Liam laughs and calls for Harry to come and see. The three daddies gush over Louis as he snuffles and sucks at the bottle as fast as he can. He couldn’t care less though, because this is the first time in months that he has something with actual flavor. 

  


“If you keep being such a good baby, you’ll get some more yummy babas,” Zayn tells Louis, which makes him hopeful.

  


The bottle is finished all too soon, and after he is burped, Louis has to nurse. By the time he finishes with Zayn and moves onto Liam, Harry carries Niall back into the room. 

  


“I think it’s time for outside play for Niall,” Harry announces. “Let’s get you in your jacket love.” 

  


Louis squirms unhappily, pulling away from Liam. He wants to go outside too. It has been so long since he’s been able to run around in the grass and play. Niall will get to kick a football around, but all Louis will get to do is sit in someone’s lap on the back porch and be forced to watch enviously. 

  


Harry takes Louis onto the porch with him. “Ready to finish your nursing, baby boy?”

  


No, Louis isn’t ready. Suddenly he feels a lot less like complying. He glares straight into Harry’s green eyes and speaks for the first time in awhile. 

  


“N-No,” His voice is hoarse and barely intelligible. “Let me g-go...home..”

  


Harry’s face darkens a bit, but he says lightly, “Little babies don’t talk. They suck on their pacies or they nurse. It’s time for Louis to nurse, because he is a good little baby who just got a treat in his bottle.”

  


Louis thinks about how nice that vanilla drink was, and he realizes that arguing will get him nowhere but back to bland formula. He gives one last whine before leaning into Harry and wrapping his lips around one of his nipples. 

  


“That’s what I thought,” Harry murmurs, eyes closed as he sighs in pleasure. “You’ll understand one day baby. You’ll understand how much your daddies love you. We’ll take care of you forever.”

  


Liam and Zayn play pass with Niall in the backyard. Louis is done nursing, so Harry sits him up in his lap and bounces him on his legs for a bit. All it results in doing is making Louis feel sick. After a few minutes Harry carries Louis back into the house to re-gag him with a pacifier. He chooses a new one, dark purple with pink polka dots, and inserts it into Louis’ mouth, securing the velcro strap that held it in place. 

  


For a while Harry just holds Louis upright and against him on the couch, one hand wrapped around his lithe waist rubbing at his back and the other one resting under his diaper. Louis leans against the bigger man calmly, sucking on his new paci as his back is rubbed. 

  


Louis pees in his diaper without even really thinking about it. Harry feels the diaper turn warm under his hand and lightly squeezes at the covered crotch. “Louis made a pee-pee, hmm? Let’s go get him changed.”

  


After Louis is changed, the rest of the family comes inside. Niall is panting, but he appears happy from getting a dose of sunshine and exercise. Zayn puts in Finding Nemo and Niall sits on the floor to watch it. Louis happens to enjoy that movie, so he is disgruntled when the daddies decide to clip his finger and toenails. They always clip his nails really short so he can’t scratch them or himself. 

  


When that torture is over with, Zayn puts Louis tummy-down on his playmat in front of the television. The daddies are all on the couch, cuddling with each other and going on their phones and laptops. Niall crawls over and plops down next to Louis, resting an arm over his back as they watch the movie. Louis likes it, because Niall’s touches are comforting, not forceful or nonconsensual like the daddies. 

  


Although his main focus is on the movie, he can hear his- the daddies murmuring to each other as they shopped online. He hears things like “plaid shorts for Ni” and “silk booties for Lou”.  Harry in particular likes shopping for clothes, and often Louis feels more like a doll than a baby, which is messed up in itself because in reality he is neither of those things. 

  


The movie ends, and four episodes of Clifford the Big Red Dog are played before Louis is carried out to the kitchen by Harry and placed in his baby bouncer while the daddy makes dinner. Zayn and Liam are making Niall use his potty in the other room, and Louis can hear their praises. 

  


Harry makes eye contact with Louis. “You won't ever use a potty babe. Littlest babies only go in their nappies.”

  


Louis feels his heart sink. Using a plastic potty is degrading, but always being diapered is worse. This mean that his daddies are never going to let him “grow” up. He’ll forever be at this age for as long as he is in their care. 

  


For dinner, Niall has a 3 sectioned toddler bowl containing macaroni, peas, and carrots. The other three men have chicken and baked potato. It is cruelty, having to smell the delicious food and watch it being eaten in front of him. Louis prays that he will get another flavorful bottle. 

  


He is in luck, because that is exactly what happens. The bottle is vanilla flavored again, but it is absolutely wonderful. It finishes all too soon, but immediately after, he is given another bottle that only contains water. They always give him a big bottle of water after dinner to make sure he is hydrated for the night. It’s a lot of liquid to take in, so Louis actually feels better when he is burped. 

  
  
  


While Louis nurses from Harry for the final time that evening, poor Niall is in an unfortunate situation. Since he did not make a bowel movement yesterday or today, his daddies are going to force him to have one. This happens on occasion, because despite being here longer than Louis, Niall hates going poop in a diaper (and his potty is only used for peeing). 

  


Niall cries and screams as Zayn restrains him and Liam preps the suppositories. Louis squirms, glad that he is facing Harry’s chest so that he doesn’t have to watch. Harry appears fascinated as always, watching intently while pressing Louis’ face harder against his chest.  

  


Three suppositories are given to Niall. He is held still while the medicine does its work, and finally he is put back into a pullup. Liam carries him over to the couch while Zayn cleans up the supplies and prepares Niall’s changing table. 

  


Louis is switched to Harry’s other nipple, and now he can see Niall on Liam’s lap beside him, face tearstreaked and hiccuping as Liam rubs his stomach. Within a few minutes, the Irish boy’s cheeks turn red and he makes a grunting noise, muscles straining. 

  


“Looks like someone made a mess in their pullup!” Harry notices, and when Zayn walks back into the room all three daddies praise poor Niall, who looks just about done with life. Harry passes Louis to Zayn so that he can go change Niall. 

  


Forty minutes later, it is bathtime. Louis lays in a special tub designed for newborns. He dislikes bathtime a great deal, because he is completely naked and the smell of baby shampoo makes him sick...and sometimes bad things happened in the bath.

  


Zayn and Harry give him his bath tonight, talking to him in their typical enthusiastic fake daddy voices. First his hair is washed with soft baby shampoo, and then it is time for his body. A puppy-patterned washcloth cleans his arms, legs and tummy. Louis lets out a muffled whimper of protest when Zayn starts cleaning under and around his balls. 

  


Harry helps by grasping Louis’ cock in his hand so that it too can be cleaned. His thumb rubs circles around the very tip, and Louis can only curl his toes and breath deeply through his nose as all of the friction to his privates makes him harden. 

  


This was the goal though. According to all of his daddies, babies needed extra special care to their willies, but only by a daddy. Babies were never allowed to touch themselves. Usually it only happened once every three or four days with Louis, and it was always during bath time. Louis knows Niall is touched more often than him, around twice a day. “Active boys have active willies”, Louis recalls Liam saying one time when the daddy was touching Niall.

  


After Louis releases, his two daddies rinse him off and wrap him in a big warm towel. Zayn carries him to the nursery while Harry goes to prepare Niall’s bath. 

  


Liam is waiting at the changing table for him. Together, Zayn and Liam rub baby lotion all over his feet, hands, and tummy so that he will stay soft and babyish. Louis’ stomach used to be tight with muscle, but now it is supple and pliable. He is nowhere near being overweight, but he also isn’t athletically fit anymore. 

  


His damp locks are combed gently. They have been growing his hair out longer than usual, but likely it will be cut soon, because Niall just got a haircut the other day.

  


He is put into a new diaper and dressed in a sleep bag that is striped red and white. Both daddies kiss him goodnight before Harry comes in for their special goodnight reading time. Louis fits easily onto Harry’s lap in the rocking chair, and Harry tells the familiar tale of Goodnight Moon. 

  


When they are done reading, Harry rocks him for awhile. “You’re my special boy, did you know that? I knew right away that you needed to be our baby. You needed to have some daddies to take care of you.”

  


Louis wondered how long they had been watching him. They must have somehow known about how his real dad left when he was little, and how he had grown up helping his mother take care of his sisters. His heart ached at the thought of his mum. They had been so close...she probably cried herself to sleep every night now. Louis sometimes makes himself hopeful that he will be found. Perhaps his family has hired investigators to find him…

  
  


“Night-Night darling,” Harry says, placing Louis into his crib and raising the sidebar so that he is once again caged in for the night. He turns on the nightlight, humidifier, sound soother (it sounded like ocean waves) and baby monitor before exiting the room, leaving the door slightly cracked. 

  


It is still quite early in the night, and Louis can hear his daddies preparing Niall for bedtime too. Sometimes he gets angry that Niall won’t come save him. After all, he is stronger and he Louis is, and not trapped in a crib. But the more he thinks about this, the more he understands that it is impossible to escape whether you are in a crib or not. 

  


Louis tries to fight off sleep. He is not swaddled, so he stretches and kicks his legs about. The movement is limited since they are still trapped in the sleeper bag. He reaches his arms up toward the ceiling, but already the movement is tiring. He tries to sit up, but can only make it halfway before he gives up. 

  


Moving shouldn’t be so hard. It has only been a few months, so it is confusing as to why he has practically no strength. Louis suspects they put some sort of medicine in his bottles, but there is no way for sure to tell. 

  


He wakes in the middle of the night with an uncomfortable feeling in his tummy. Having a long-term liquid diet does not do good things to one’s digestive system. He lets out a quiet groan from behind his pacifier as he feels his dinner gush out of his back end. It is extremely humiliating, but impossible to stop. 

  


His groaning must have alerted one of his daddies, because he hears someone walking down the hallway. 

  


“Hi baby,” Liam whispers as he enters the nursery. “Do you need a change?”

  


Louis cries silently as he is brought over to the changing table. How could this happen to him? How could this be his fate? Would he truly be stuck here forever, always messing himself and living as an immobile vegetable?

  


The stench is disgusting when his diaper is untapped, but it is soon masked over with the scent of baby wipes. He is cleaned all over and put into a new diaper and his sleep bag once again. 

  


After Louis is back in his crib, he can’t stop crying, even though it is over for now. But he knows that within a few hours come morning, the entire cycle will begin all over again. That’s how it will always be. 

  


Obviously Louis has a slim chance of being saved. If the police haven’t suspected any of the daddies yet, they probably never would. After all, they were handsome young men, they didn’t seem like suspects. If they had Niall for over a year and had not been caught, then there was not much hope for Louis. 

  


He closed his eyes, hoping to dream about any other life besides this one. 

  


**Part 2: Planning**

  


The first time Harry noticed him, he was shopping for groceries, one of his favorite things to do. He loved going into the toddler/infant aisle and picking from the massive selections of different foods. He and his husbands kept Niall on a strict but healthy diet full of organic fruits and veggies, wholegrain cereals, and yogurts. 

  


After filling his basket with many different foods and snacks for Niall, Harry let himself wander further down the aisle to the where the infant formulas and breastfeeding section was. 

  


The young man sighed wistfully. They had Niall to be trained at the level of a toddler, not an infant. But sometimes Harry fantasized about having a very young baby instead, a little brother for Niall. He would be in full time diapers, not pullups. He’d only drink from bottles, and he’d always have a pacifier. He could wear onesies and sleep gowns, and have constant cuddles. 

  


It was a vivid fantasy of Harry’s, one that he yearned to make into a reality. After all, Niall was hardly much trouble anymore, now that he was all trained. It wouldn’t be too hard to welcome another baby into the family, after all, with three adults it was easy work. They had been talking about the possibility of another baby, so hopefully it would eventually happen. 

  


Harry stopped daydreaming and moved out of his favorite aisle to finish up his shopping. He went to pick out some milk and cheese before moving onto the eggs. That was when it happened….that was when he met his littlest baby. 

  


“Shit!” 

  


Harry startled at the swear, but then realized why when a carton of one dozen eggs landed close to his feet, along with a several other random groceries. They broke open and eggs cracked and spilled everywhere. 

  


“I’m so sorry, I was holding too much and I tripped…”

  


Harry looked at the person who had spoken, and his eyes widened. It was a young man who couldn’t have been older than eighteen. He had gorgeous dark blue eyes and feathered hair, and his figure was so petite! 

  


He would make the perfect baby.

  


Harry smiled, putting on his charm. “Oh, don’t worry about it, no harm done. But if you don’t mind me asking, was there any reason you weren’t using a basket or cart?”

  


The teenager looked embarrassed, his lightly freckled cheeks blushing. “I was only going to get bread, but then Mum called at the last second and wanted some other things...I hate shopping so I was rushing.”

  


Running errands for his Mummy...that was just too cute. As Harry helped him gather up the groceries, he tried to find out more information about him. “Your mum must love you; most boys don’t run grocery errands for their parents.”

  


“It was either that or watch my sisters,” Was the teen’s response. “I want to help out as much as I can before I start university in the fall.”

  


University...he was just around the age Harry had expected. 

  


“Thanks so much!” He spoke once again when he had all of his groceries, aside from the eggs, back into his arms. 

  


“Here,” Harry took a few things from him. “Let me help you to the checkout at least.”

  


“You don’t have to do that!”

  


But Harry insisted, and it was for a good reason. He let the younger boy go in front of him, and when he pulled out his wallet to pay, Harry looked closely at his id to get a name.

  


_ Louis Tomlinson. _

  


After paying, Louis turned around and smiled. “Thanks so much again. Have a good afternoon!”

  


Harry would most definitely have a good afternoon. He bought his own groceries before driving home as fast as he could so that he could get to his husbands. The drive unfortunately took almost half an hour since they lived out of the way and in the woods, but the whole time Harry repeated the name in his head. 

  


Niall had just been put down for a nap when Harry got home, frantically explaining in great detail about his encounter with Louis to his husbands. 

  


The three of them ended up searching Louis on social media. His facebook page came up straight away, and Liam and Zayn instantly fell in love with him as well. 

“Just look at how tiny he is,” Liam gushed. “You’re right Harry, he’d be perfect…”

  


“I want him to be a little baby,” Harry said. “The littlest we can make him…”

  


“An infant,” Zayn mused, smiling at the thought. 

  


The next few weeks consisted of an intensive observation and study of Louis. They wrote down all of the information they could get. It was easy to find out more. Louis was eighteen, he lived with his mother, step-father, and four younger sisters...his real father had abandoned him. 

  


The more they found out about Louis, the more they wanted him. Sometimes Liam, Harry, or Zayn would discreetly follow Louis around the city and simply observe him. While doing this, they also started preparing their home for him. 

  


A great deal of time was spent converting the extra bedroom into a nursery. Preparing for an infant was quite different than preparing for a toddler. They needed pacifiers, bottles, burp cloths, and so much more. 

  


“I want him to nurse too,” Harry decided, studying a picture of Louis and imagining those soft pink lips suckling at his chest. It was so perfect, so endearing. He’d read that breastfeeding formed a very special bond between a mother an infant. Even if they couldn’t give Louis breastmilk, they could at least give him a special bond.

  


One morning when Niall was in his highchair eating breakfast, they broke the news. 

  


“Guess what Ni-Ni?” Harry said excitedly. 

  


Niall swallowed his bite of kiwi. “What, Daddy?”

  


“You’re going to be getting a baby brother.”

  


All three daddies watched Niall’s reaction. Zayn could have swore he saw a slight flicker of fear in his eyes, but it was taken over by a surprised look. 

  


“A- A brother?”

  


“That’s right honey,” Liam said. “A very little brother. Won’t that be nice?”

  


A million thoughts are racing through Niall’s head. Obviously his little brother won’t be so little. He will be a young man, like himself. He feels terrible for whoever has caught his daddies’ interests. Judging by the way they are talking, his new fellow kidnapee would be getting even more degrading treatment than him.

  


He also considered the possibility of escape. With a new “baby” in the house, his daddies might be more distracted than usual. All he wants is to go back home, to his real house with his real parents. It has been a little over a year, and Niall has felt himself succumbing to this sick lifestyle. 

  


Zayn is eyeing him intensely. “You don’t have to worry at all Niall, you won’t get any less attention. Your daddies will give you extra attention so you don’t feel left out.”

  


Niall feels his stomach drop. It was as if they could read his mind or something. 

  


“O-Okay,” He gasps, suddenly feeling very emotional. 

  


Harry smiled encouragingly. “Finish your fruit my darling, and then we can do arts and crafts. You can make a picture for your brother.”

  


As Niall eats, he watches his daddies as they talk about his soon to be brother, Louis is his name, and discuss about how they will train him to be an infant. Niall sees the excitement in their eyes, and he swallows his last bite. 

  


He feels bad for Louis, because this boy is in for a terrible fate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and support, I decided to add a few more chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Part 3: The Mistake**

 

Niall has been doing a lot of thinking in his head. He tries to do this in private, which is usually during bedtime or if he wakes up before his daddies come into his room each morning. He has to be careful when he thinks, because none of the daddies like him to think too hard. He is by no means stupid; Niall knows that whenever they see him thinking, they immediately come up with some form of distraction. 

 

In the little time that Niall does have to think, he usually tries to think about leaving. This can be a hard thing to think about, because early on in his capture, his daddies made it clear that there was no escape. It makes him nervous to think about escaping when he remembers the things that happened when he was new and had made several escape attempts. 

 

Things are a little different now. 

 

They are slightly more trusting with Niall, because they think that he has become attached. This is both true and untrue. In some aspects, much to Niall’s horror, he realizes that he has become slightly attached. His daddies aren’t always mean- in fact they never yell or scream. Sometimes they can be quite nice, when Niall is playing by their rules, that is. Liam has a good story telling voice, Zayn sings happy songs, and Harry gives warm cuddles. 

 

But Niall isn’t stupid. Deep down he knows that none of this is right. In fact, it is all very messed up. The only real reason he feels any emotion toward his kidnappers is because he is dependent on them for his basic needs. They can play games and sound happy all that they want, but in the end, the men are still responsible for kidnapping and taking away his human rights. 

 

Tonight, Niall wakes up in the middle of the night and decides that he needs to see Louis. The nursery is just across the hall from his own bedroom, and the room right next to the nursery is where his daddies sleep. The door to Niall’s room is cracked open, so as long as he is careful, he can leave him room for a bit. 

 

Niall has to be very quiet so his daddies won’t hear him. Once he climbs out of bed, he tiptoes across the room. He nervously stands by his door for a few minutes until he is absolutely sure that nobody is awake, and finally he crosses the hall. 

 

The nursery is peaceful, illuminated with dim light and emitting the sound of ocean waves. It would have been a really comforting place if the circumstances were different. The crib is tall and has high bars that are halfway covered by a green colored liner, so Niall has to walk up to the crib before he can see Louis. 

 

His “baby brother” is fast asleep, unconsciously sucking at the pacifier forced into his mouth. He is swaddled very tightly tonight, probably because he was “fussy” earlier. As Niall watches Louis, he tries to think of how he can get them out. 

 

There is no way to contact help from inside the home. The daddies keep their computers and cell phones locked tightly away in their room when they aren’t being used. Niall has tried to get to them numerous times, but it is futile. 

 

Physically leaving the house is another difficulty. There are many different security measures guarding the residence. There are alarms installed on all of the windows and doors. The house is surrounded by an iron gate with only one entrance, which also has an alarm. Niall also has no idea where they are...obviously somewhere in England, but deep in the woods surrounded by trees. 

 

Louis was also a problem. He could hardly even sit up by himself anymore, much less walk. Niall may have had more mobility than Louis, but there was no way he was strong enough to carry a grown man through the woods, even as small as Louis was. 

 

As if sensing someone was thinking about him, Louis woke up. He stared up at the unexpected appearance of Niall, but before he could make any noise, Niall pressed a finger to his lips. Louis stayed silent and watched with wide eyes as Niall inched toward the nightstand next to the crib and carefully turned off the baby monitor. 

 

This is something he has never done before. One big rule is to never mess with the monitors. If he gets caught, Niall knows he will be in trouble. 

 

“Hey Lou,” He whispers. “I’ve been missing ya...decided to come see you.”

 

Louis stares at him intently, blue eyes focused. 

 

Niall hesitated, reaching down into the crib to touch the side of Louis’ face, gently running his finger along the strap of the gag. “Want...I could take this off? Would you like that?”

 

Louis huffs through his nose as if Niall has asked a dumb question, but gives a big nod. Niall then uses both of his hands to unfasten the complicated gag. He has to fumble around with it, but eventually it loosens and the binky pops out of Louis mouth, followed by a stream of saliva. 

 

For a while, Niall watches Louis breathe through his mouth and lick his lips. 

 

“Thanks,” Louis finally whispers, voice weak from not being used. 

 

“No problem,” Niall says. He ponders this situation for a bit. He has never really gotten the chance to talk to Louis one on one, with both of them able to speak. He isn’t really sure what to say. 

 

“Niall,” Louis speaks up again. “What do we do?”

 

Niall wishes he could shrink in on himself. Louis is looking to him for answers, but he has none. Doesn’t Louis realize that he has tried? What did Louis think Niall did when he first arrived here, instantly play toddler with these crazy people? He had been here for over a year now. 

 

“I’m sorry Lou, I wish I knew,” He finally replies. “I’ll...I’ll keep trying.”

 

Louis looks scared, as if he knows deep down that there really is nothing they can do.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Niall can’t help but apologize. “The way they treat you...it’s so inhumane. I’ve been doing lots of thinking, so I promise I’ll keep trying. I will.”

 

Louis’ eyes are wet now, as he tries not to cry. “O-Okay.”

 

Niall reaches into the crib again to run his hand through Louis’ hair, which is so soft, because it is washed nightly with Aveeno Baby Shampoo. Even if Louis is a grown man, Niall secretly agrees with his daddies about how cute Louis is. 

 

“What’s going on? Niall, what are you doing up?”

 

The “toddler” jumped about a foot in the air, heart racing with fear as he spun around. Not one, but two daddies were standing in the doorway, Harry and Zayn. They were both in boxers, and Harry was shirtless. 

 

Niall’s mouth felt dry. “Was...was visiting Louis.”

 

By this point in time, Harry had already made it over to the crib. “Niall!” He scolded. “You’ve woken up your brother. Did you take his paci out too?”

 

Niall can only stare down at the carpet, and Louis whimpers when Harry re-gags him.

 

“You know the rules,” Zayn says, in a quiet but stern tone. “Little boys don’t leave their beds when it’s time for night-night. They especially don’t go into the nursery while their baby brother is asleep.”

 

“Niall, did you turn off the monitor?” Harry notices. “That was very bad. We need the monitor to know if your baby brother is hungry or uses his nappy.”

 

Niall is scared, because it has been a long time since he’s broken any rules. “I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Yes you did mean it,” Zayn reprimanded. “You were being naughty, honey. Do you know what that means?”

 

The blonde boy tearfully shook his head. 

 

“It means that I’m bringing you back to bed right now, and in the morning we’re going to re-evaluate your rules,” Zayn says, taking Niall’s hand. “But first we’re going to the potty to make sure you get all your pee-pees out before you go back to bed.”

 

“I’m going to get the baby back to sleep,” Harry says, Louis already in his arms, and Zayn nods in approval before he leads Niall out of the nursery. 

 

Niall realizes that he does have to pee, so he wills himself to go in his potty as quickly as he can. Even though it has been a long time since he has used anything aside from his potty to pee, it is still awkward and sometimes takes time. 

 

When they get back to Niall’s room, Zayn goes to the closet and comes back with velcro straps. Niall panics, but he should have expected it. He’d been strapped to his bed at night for months when he’d first arrived.

 

“Niall has to stay in his bed for night-night time,” Zayn patiently explains while he straps both of Niall’s wrists and ankles to the low side bars of his toddler bed. “Little boys can get hurt if they play by themselves in the middle of the night.”

 

“Don’t want the straps, Daddy,” Niall softly pleads. “I won’t do it again.”

 

Zayn kisses his forehead. “Night-Night honey.”

 

Niall cries quietly to himself for awhile, because he knows that he has messed up. 

* * *

 

The following morning, Louis is sitting on Liam’s lap on the floor being bounced up and down. Harry is kneeling in front of them holding up a ring of plastic colorful keys that he is trying to entice Louis with. He shakes and jungles the keys, but Louis does not take the bait and grab them.

 

“We need to get him to smile more,” Harry seems worried. “Little babies need to be happy.”

 

How on earth can they expect him to be happy? Louis squirms as best as he can in Liam’s strong hold. He wants to find out what has happened to Niall. Louis hasn’t been brought outside of his nursery all morning; he was given a bottle and made to nurse in the rocking chair. 

 

“I think he’s just having another fussy day,” Liam concludes. Harry nods thoughtfully, his eyes clouding over with something, as if he is formulating a plan. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry says, getting up and leaving the room. Liam gently bounces Louis some more while they wait for Harry’s return. When the other daddy comes back, he is holding onto a clear shaped ring with a bluish tint. 

 

“We’re going to take out your paci, sweetheart,” Harry informs Louis. “I’ve got something else nice for your mouth.”

 

Harry takes the gag off, and Louis finds the ring being shoved into his mouth. But he is in for a surprise. It is squishy and cold and it feels  _ nice _ ! It is obviously a gel-teething ring, one that has been sitting in the fridge. Louis loves the cold against his lips and gums. 

 

“Is that better than your paci, love?” Harry asks. Yes, it is a million times better than that stupid pacifier gag. Louis briefly forgets how much he hates Harry and gives the older man a small smile from around his teether. 

 

Harry and Liam go ecstatic, because they’ve never really had Louis direct a smile at them before, but they knew from pictures that he had such a lovely smile. 

 

“Such a happy baby,” Liam kisses his head. “We’ll let you suck on that for a bit, yeah bud?”

 

Louis should be feeling pretty stupid right now. He is happy over the fact that he is sucking and biting on a teether. But how can he not be happy about it, when he spends most of his time gagged with a rubber pacifier? 

 

When lunchtime rolls around, Louis is finally carried from his nursery. Today he is wearing an ankle-to-chin zip up footie outfit, made of cotton and colored gray with a pattern of little blue spaceships and stars. It feels so good on his skin, which is tender and sensitive from the bareness and constantly applied lotion. 

 

Niall is laying on his side in the playpen when Louis sees him. His face is flushed and his eyes are red and irritated from crying. He is wearing a red sweater with a happy dalmatian on the front, and corduroy shorts that reached just above his knees. The television is quietly playing Barney.

 

“Hi sweet baby,” Zayn kisses Louis’ forehead. “What’s that you got, a nice cold teether?”

 

“He loves it,” Harry told Zayn, and brought Louis over to an armchair in the living room. Liam came out of the kitchen with a bottle. Harry gently pulled the teether away from Louis to replace it with a bottle. As soon as the teat was inserted into his mouth, Louis drank to see what the flavor was. 

 

“Mmmph,” Louis made a noise of surprise; it tasted like bananas! He drank quickly, streams of formula escaping from the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin. 

 

“I know babe, so yummy,” Harry murmured, using the bib to wipe the mess away. 

 

As Louis was leaned against Harry’s shoulder and getting his back patted, the daddies started to discuss Niall. 

 

“His little bottom got a hard spanking this morning,” Zayn was telling them. “but that’s not enough. Niall has to understand that naughty boys need to learn their lesson.”

 

“He might be feeling left out,” Harry suggested. “It’s unlike our boy to misbehave. Perhaps he needs some extra attention.”

 

“Definitely,” Liam agrees. “And we need to reinforce a few things. We haven’t cracked down hard enough on his rules lately.”

 

Louis burped up a mouthful of his banana formula. “Good job Lou-Lou.” Harry lifts up his shirt and encourages Louis to latch on. 

 

“We have to be firm daddies,” Zayn continues the discussion. “Little boys need firmness and structure. We need get those naughty thoughts right out of him.”

 

“He needs suppositories more frequently, too.” Harry speaks up. “It’s not good that he tries to fight his natural urges so often. He needs daily bowel movements from now on, we can’t let him skip a day anymore. I won’t have our child feel blocked up and sick.”

 

Liam nods. “His potty training overall needs to be taken more seriously. And the straps will stay on at night time again, for the time being.”

 

Niall lets out a choked sob from his playpen, because he can hear everything that is being discussed. Louis has lost his good mood with the daddies now, because they are basically discussing the torture of Niall. They are filthy, disgusting, sick human beings. No, they are hardly even human…

 

“Aw, come here darling,” Liam crosses the room and lifts Niall up from the floor. “It’s going to be alright. We just need you to get back on track, so that you can be the good boy we all know you are.”

 

“M’good,” Niall chokes out. “I am. Won’t be bad again, Daddy. Please no ‘postories...no straps...”

 

“It’s alright darling,” Liam repeats, ignoring the pleas. “Let’s get you some yummy lunch, yes?”

Louis can’t stand to see Niall crying, and he’s feeling helpless and trapped, so he begins crying as well, leaning his face into Harry’s soft warm skin and hiccuping. Everything is so messed up. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get away from these men. He needs to do something soon, because this is all too much to handle. 

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, running a hand through his locks. “Hush little one, there’s no need to cry.”

 

There is every reason to cry. Even though he isn’t gagged at the moment, Louis doesn’t say anything. What can he possibly say that will change anything? Even though Louis is almost nineteen, he wants more than anything for his actual mother to hold him. He’s sick of the games, he’s sick of the lies, and he’s sick of this life. 

 

Harry is running his big hand up and down Louis’ tummy, whispering gentle reassurances to him. Finally he gives up and re-inserts the pacifier gag. It silences him immediately. Louis sucks hard at the rubber, because what more can he do?

 

“There’s my sweet baby,” Harry wipes Louis’ cheeks, holding him against his chest and standing up. “Let’s go in your walker, huh? Stretch those little feeties?”

 

Louis is put into his walker, and Zayn pushes it a little closer to the television while Harry fumbles with the remote. He clicks on The Wiggles for Louis to watch. Baby and toddler shows drive Louis nuts, but this show is slightly better than Barney, Teletubbies, Dora, or god forbid Boohbah. Thomas is sort of nice, but only because that used to be Louis’ favorite thing to watch as an actual child. Unfortunately they don’t put it on much when Louis is in the room, because Harry fears that the Diesel will give him nightmares. 

 

Settling into the show, Louis moves his legs, bending his knees up and down. Zayn takes one of his feet and squeezes it playfully, saying, “There’s our good love.” 

 

When Harry sees that Louis’ gaze is focused upon the show, he follows Zayn into the kitchen. Liam is at the counter preparing food for Niall and the rest of them (apart from Louis). Niall is openly crying in his high chair. 

 

“Hurts...” He says. “O-Oww!”

 

Harry’s heart aches for his biggest boy. “Aw, pumpkin…”

 

Zayn kisses Niall’s head. “Spankings make our bottoms hurt, don’t they? Now Niall won’t leave his bed or disturb his baby brother at bedtime, because he knows how much owies a spanking causes.”

 

“Wont,” Niall agrees, trying to get off of his bottom, but he is buckled in and the space is close quarters, so the attempts are futile. 

 

“You’re going to be a lovely, well-behaved boy from now on,” Harry encourages. “To set a good example for your baby brother.”

 

“Here’s some yummy food for Niall,” Liam comes over with a tray of baked beans and a sliced up hot dog, sitting down by the high chair so he can feed him. Liam has also prepared cold cut sandwiches for his husbands. Harry takes one and goes back to the living room to keep an eye on the baby. 

 

There are still some tears running down Louis’ face, but for the most part the babe is distracted with the television, moving his legs and using his hands to fumble around with the built in toys of the walker. Harry is glad, because he can’t stand to see his children upset. 

 

Everything would have a happy ending, in the end. Niall would learn how to be a good boy again, Louis would continue to form a closer bond to Harry and the rest of his daddies, and together they would be the perfect family.

 

**Part 4: Remember**

 

Niall is sitting in his playpen with a plastic bowl filled with Gerber strawberry puffs.  Two weeks have passed since his mistake was made. He pretends to be playing with his Little People construction site, but in reality he is observing the commotion from across the room. Louis is having a complete meltdown, not that Niall can blame him. 

 

You see, it was early morning. The daddies had just discovered that Louis had a runny nose, so they were panicking. Niall remembers the one time he was sick and shivers. Unfortunately since Louis is trained to be an infant, he is receiving even worse treatment. 

 

Louis doesn’t have his pacifier gag in, since he can hardly breath through his nose. He is on his tummy atop his playmat in the living room, screaming bloody murder as Harry holds him still and tries to quiet him. Louis is completely naked, and Liam is holding his thighs open with one hand, and using his other hand to part the screaming boy’s buttocks. 

 

When Zayn carefully inserts the rectal thermometer (which was coated heavily in petroleum jelly) into Louis’ anal cavity, the so called infant lets out his loudest shriek yet. It’s held firmly in place for several minutes. Louis’ face is an angry red before he finally goes limp and starts crying. 

 

“He’s running a slight fever,” Zayn said, once the thermometer had beeped. “But nothing to freak out over. A low dose of Motrin will do the trick.”

 

“I’ll get it,” Liam decides while Harry puts Louis into the fresh diaper they had set out for him. 

 

For the rest of the day, Louis isn’t dressed in anything aside from his diaper. His bare chest is smeared with vicks vapor rub every few hours, and once every thirty minutes Liam uses a bulb shaped baby nasal aspirator to suction out his nose, which Louis does not enjoy at all. 

 

When he is not being held by one of the daddies, he is in a portable crib set up in the living room. Every time they give him medicine, suck out his nose, or check his temperature, Louis screams bloody murder. Niall understands and sympathizes with Louis, he really does, but the screaming is making his head hurt. 

 

“Niall,” The boy is drawn from his thoughts when Harry steps into the playpen. “Would you like to come play with me in your room?”

 

Niall mutely nods his head. He hasn’t done much speaking lately. His daddies like him to be verbally active and ask silly questions like actual toddlers did. Sometimes Niall humors them with talking when he is in a good mood, but these past few weeks have been anything but good as he is being “re-trained”. 

 

Harry unlocks the playpen and Niall follows him into his bedroom, giving one last sympathetic glance to Louis, who is getting his temperature taken again.

 

Harry turns on the cd player and plays the soundtrack to Tangled. Niall actually likes that movie. He can sympathize with Rapunzel, only instead of spending his childhood locked in a tower with a crazy mother, he is spending his adulthood locked in a house with three crazy wannabe daddies. 

 

Niall plays with his toy farm. He sets up the horses and pigs in the stalls, and the sheep outside. Harry sits on the ground next to him and makes himself included. 

 

“Can you tell me what noise the piggy makes?” Harry asks. 

 

Niall stares at the pink animal forlornly. “It says oink.”

 

“Very good!” Harry praises. 

 

If Niall had to have a favorite daddy (but he hated them all!) it would have to be Harry. Even though Harry seemed the most passionate about the whole infantilism thing, he was also the most lenient. That is, Harry seemed to care more about Niall’s emotions compared to his other daddies, even if they all acted like they loved him. 

 

Harry plays with Niall for a while, leaning in to give wet kisses on his cheeks every so often. For dinner Zayn feeds him mashed up sweet potatoes, and he uses his fingers to eat a side dish of celery and apples. 

 

Before Niall realizes it, the day has passed. As part of his new nightly routine, he is held down by two daddies and given suppositories before his bath. Louis thought he had it bad with the thermometer, but Niall would take that any day over this. 

 

The thing is, his daddies shouldn’t be so obsessed with making him go to the bathroom. It is disgusting, even if it is a natural body function. They seem to get enjoyment out of it. Niall isn’t sure if it is sexual enjoyment or just the pleasure of having so much control. He doesn’t understand how their minds work, but he has been trying to. 

 

Some of the things his daddies do are definitely sexual. For example, they all like touching Niall. Whoever wakes up Niall in the morning will always jerk him off, and it was the same deal during his bath every night. Some part of them must have understood that Niall was an adult, because they brought up the fact that he “had needs” but that it was only a job for a daddy. 

 

They had never done anything more, thank the lord, but it was still non-consensual touching. But that was only a small part of the day, the rest of the time he was treated exactly like a toddler. 

 

Now Louis’ treatment was something Niall was still trying to figure out. In a way he was exposed to way more sexual abuse than Niall was. Yes, Louis wasn’t touched under his diaper as often, but he was forced to suck their nipples several times a day. 

 

The daddies called it breastfeeding, but that wasn’t what it was. Males could not lactate. Niall did not understand why they viewed their so called “nursing” time as something so important. Was it for sexual purposes, or was it for a different reason? Niall was observant, sometimes he saw that the daddies got hard during Louis’ nursing time, but other times they barely seemed aroused at all.

 

The whole thing was confusing and frightening. 

 

If they managed to get out of this, Niall knew that he and Louis would need much rehabilitation. He had never heard stories of this type of kidnapping before. If his daddies wanted to be parents so much, why did they take adults? Did it give them pleasure to force strong, independent people to act like babies? 

 

After Niall is strapped into bed that night (after snuggling with Liam and reading Franklin) he starts remembering about how things were when Louis was first brought here. 

 

Louis fought hard for the first new days. Really, really hard. Niall remembers secretly rooting for Louis, because he had such strong spirit. 

 

But the thing is, the daddies ended up winning every battle. When they first tried to get Louis to nurse, he had bitten Harry hard enough to draw blood. Niall had silently cheered that move, disgusted with what the men were doing. But then Louis’ teeth were covered by a mouthguard, and his jaws were held open as his face was forced into Harry’s chest for over three hours. Then he was switched to Zayn for another three hours, and then Liam. Louis’ poor jaw ached from being forced open for so long. 

 

The final thing that won the battle was Zayn’s threat. “Maybe his teeth are making it too hard to nurse. We can arrange to have them removed if he doesn’t learn to nurse soon.”

 

The suggestion had been made in a lighthearted tone, but it was obviously hidden beneath a cold, dead serious threat. Louis had understood that threat, and so he finally started to nurse from them. 

 

It was the exact same thing with the diapers. Louis had done just what Niall had tried to do; he held it in. Instead of making Louis sit on a plastic potty for hours like they’d done with him, the daddies used a slightly more humiliating method. Harry would take both hands and massage Louis’ lower abdomen, pressing down deeply with his thumbs over his bladder. If Louis was full enough with liquid, it would be impossible to fight that one. The formula also turned Louis’ waste into a nasty liquid which would exit all on it’s own. A battle once again won by the daddies. 

 

Now, around four months since Louis’ arrival, the daddies had ultimately won not only all of the battles, but the war itself. Poor Louis could hardly move. Niall knew that at first the daddies had added sedatives to his bottle, but now that he hadn’t exercised in so long, the sedatives were no longer needed. 

 

Sometimes Niall thinks about his past life. He wonders if his parents are still bothering to look for him, or if they believed he was dead. It was rare for an adult male to be kidnapped without the motive of a ransom or something. More likely his parents probably expected him to be dead, which was heartbreaking to think about. 

 

According to his daddies, he has no other parents aside from them. Niall pleaded a lot when they first brought him here. Everytime he spoke about his true parents, they would laugh and call him a silly boy with a wild imagination. 

 

As time passes, it becomes painful to think about his past life...of who he used to be. 

 

**Part 5: To Teach**

 

“The most important thing to understand about babies is that they cry...a lot. Sometimes it’s for an obvious reason, such as a diaper change, or the need to feed. Other times it can simply be a case of colic, and if that is the case, you just have to soothe your little one as best as you can.”

 

The slideshow clicked onto a different page. 

 

“One of the best ways to soothe a newborn is to swaddle him. This will help the baby feel safe, much like he did when he was still inside a warm cozy womb. Can anyone else tell me a method that you can use to stop a newborn from crying?”

 

A girl sitting close to the front raised her hand. “What about pacifiers?” 

 

“Yes, very good.” The professor nodded. “Most babies, especially newborns, have an oral fixation. There are plenty of other ways to calm a baby too...rocking, swinging, sound soothers, or even just talking. I know my little boy just loves his ocean wave sound soother, it puts him out like a light every night.”

 

The class chuckled. 

 

“Alright,” The professor eyed the clock. “I’m going to let you go a few minutes early. I’ll see you all next Tuesday, remember to bring your papers on infant cognitive development.”

 

The class murmured with excitement at being let out ten minutes early. They packed up their things and exited the lecture room. The last student called out, “Have a good day Professor Styles!”

 

Harry smiled at her and waved in acknowledgment. As soon as the room was empty, Harry went about collecting his own things together. As much as he enjoyed teaches about babies, he much preferred to be spending time at home with his own. 

 

He only taught one night class at the university twice a week, but Harry enjoyed teaching for the most part. After all, he couldn’t let his degree in childhood development go to waste. Zayn and Liam thought a bit of work was healthy for all of them, even if they had more than enough money to get by from Liam’s inherited fortune. 

 

Harry still taught development classes, Liam still counseled young children, and Zayn still worked two mornings a week at the pediatrics office. Their work schedules were balanced out so that at least two of them would be home at all times with the babies. 

 

As he left the practically empty campus, his phone buzzed with a text. Seeing that it was a picture from Liam, Harry smiled and opened it. The picture was a close up of Louis, eyes closed at he sucked at a bottle, his long lashes dusting his cheekbones. 

Harry felt his heart melt, quickly starting up his car. He wanted to get home quickly, hopefully to make it back before the babies’ bedtimes so that he could say goodnight. He was feeling like the luckiest man alive. Two loving devoted husbands, an animated curious toddler, and a sleepy adorable newborn. 

 

He really had it all, that was for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, feedback would be lovely. Have a good weekend everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!

_ Louis is in the kitchen with his four younger sisters. They are all very excited and giddy. Today is Mother’s Day, and they are going to surprise their mother with a delicious breakfast. Louis is the oldest, and so it is his responsibility to use the stove, which means he is in charge of the pancakes.  _

 

_ “No Louis, you got the shell all in it!” Lottie giggles as they mix the batter together.  _

 

_ The girls go into hysterics when Louis dips his bare hands into the mixing bowl to attempt and extract the egg shell. When this methods fails, he only shrugs. “Alright, what’s next?” _

 

_ In the end, Louis makes the worst pancakes in existence, horrifyingly deformed and burnt black in some places. The girls make toast (soggy with too much butter) to add to the plate, and Feli even makes a cup of watery coffee.  _

 

_ When they bring it to their mother, she doesn’t make one rude comment about the terrible breakfast. She gushes over how wonderful they all are, eating every last bite. After the girls leave, Louis’ mother pulls him into a hug. She tells him how much she loves him, and what a good son he is. _

 

It is so real, so vivid. A soft hand is cupping his cheek and he smiles, leaning into the warmth. He loves his mum so much. She is such a strong woman, both his personal coach and cheerleader. She can fix any problem, overcome any task. 

 

“Morning baby boy. Is someone feeling happy today?”

 

All at once, the memory is gone. Louis wakes up to see Harry leaning over the crib to peer down at him. Today Harry’s hair is tied neatly into a bun, and his green eyes are practically sparkling as he smiles. It there’s one thing Louis can appreciate, it is the fact that he wasn’t kidnapped by old ugly men. 

 

Louis doesn’t want to wake up yet. His dreams are the only thing that allow him to escape his captivity. It is rare when he has a really good dream, or in this case memory, anymore. Being woken up out of them is a painful thing. 

 

Now that Louis is awake, he realizes that his skin is cold and wet from a used diaper. He doesn’t even recall being aware of when he went in it, which is a cause for concern. It seems that he is losing a bit more control with each passing day. 

 

“Let’s get you all changed and dressed up for the day!” Harry says. He strips Louis out of his blue baby sleep gown before lifting him from the crib and carrying him to the changing table. 

 

For the first time ever, Louis is placed on the table without any restraints. He tenses, waiting for Harry to realize his mistake. Harry only smiles and gives Louis’ bare tummy a pat before he starts opening the tabs of the diaper. 

 

Staying as still as he can, Louis cannot help but feel relief as he is being changed, because a wet diaper is uncomfortable. This is obviously a test, one that Louis does not want to fail, because he is already immobile enough as it is without the added straps. 

 

The wet wipes (which are not cold because they are kept in a wipe warming dispenser) clean away all traces of urine. Louis shivers when the cream is massaged into his lower regions, biting hard at the rubber of his pacifier so that he does not squirm like usual. Finally some powder is applied, and Harry lifts Louis’ legs up in order to slip a fresh Cookie Monster diaper under his bottom. 

 

“What a good baby!” Harry praised as he closed the tabs, “Now let’s get you dressed, and then you can have a nice warm baba.”

 

Today’s outfit is a humiliating non-footie one piece that is striped an ugly black and yellow. Added to his feet are white socks and slip on gray Mickey Mouse shoes. 

 

“One last thing,” Harry remembers. He undoes the strap of the pacifier gag and pulls it out. Louis licks his lips and rubs them together while Harry retrieves a new pacifier that has the same colors as his clothes. Louis automatically opens his mouth to accept the pacifier. It takes a moment, but suddenly it dawns on Louis. 

 

There are no straps holding the pacifier in place. 

 

“Just look at you, my little baby bumblebee!” Harry grins. “Let’s go say good morning to everyone.”

 

This is the weirdest morning ever. No restraints, no gag…

 

Yes, Louis is now sure that this is a test, and he wants to pass it.

 

Harry carries Louis out of his nursery and he is transferred into Zayn’s arms, who is ready with a bottle. Both daddies chuckle at how bewildered their baby looks. Louis definitely does feel perplexed, but he thinks that this is a step in the right direction. The more freedom the daddies gave him, the more likely escaping would be.

 

* * *

“Alright honey, let’s look at our feelings chart. How is Niall today?”

 

Niall is sitting against Liam’s chest, and his daddy holds a laminated paper that is titled: How do you feel today? There are nine faces on the paper, all with different expressions. There is Happy, Sad, Silly, Scared, Angry, Surprised, Calm, and Shy. 

 

Every morning after breakfast, Liam’s asks Niall to point at one of the faces. Niall bites his lip and contemplates which one he will point to today. He wants to get back on his daddies’ good sides. He isn’t very happy or silly, so that would be an obvious lie. Every single day he is angry and scared, but that’s no good to point out. 

 

Finally, Niall points to the sad face. 

 

Liam makes an overdramatic gasp. “Oh no! Niall is feeling sad today. Why does Niall feel sad?”

 

“Sad that Niall isn’t good,” Niall tells him, lower lip wobbly. 

 

Liam turns Niall around so they are looking at each other. “Niall is a very good little boy, because he tells his daddies how he is feeling. As long as he follows the rules, Niall will continue to be the best little boy in the world!”

 

Despite the circumstances, Liam’s tone does make Niall feel a tiny bit better. Of course Liam probably wouldn’t think Niall was such a good boy if he’d realized the only reason Niall was sad about being “bad” was because he’d been caught, but what his daddy didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

“Now,” Liam clapped his hands together. “It’s time to play. Where would you like to play honey, your playpen or your bedroom?”

 

“Bedroom, Daddy,” Niall decides, because maybe that means he’ll be left alone for a bit. 

 

Liam kisses his head before rising. “Alright, you be a good boy and play with your toys.” 

 

On the way out of the bedroom, Liam pulls the baby gate closed. This “baby gate” is larger than your average sized one; it rises over halfway of the doorway’s height. As per usual, Niall is gated inside whatever play zone he is in. 

 

Niall knows Liam is probably going to be watching for a few minutes, so he goes over to his bin filled with dress up clothes and dumps it on the floor, sorting through the different articles of costume clothes. There’s actually quite the collection...the costume of a knight, doctor, construction worker, army man, Batman, among many others. 

 

His room is full of toys. If an actual toddler resided in here, they would be in heaven. The walls are painted red with circus tents and happy cartoon animals, like elephants and tigers. One wall is lined with bins which contain toys, such as puzzles, blocks, actions figures, Hot Wheels, trains, Little People sets, playdough, arts and crafts supplies, dolls...it was endless.

 

There is a play kitchen in one corner, and next to his dresser is a large bookshelf filled with at least a hundred children’s books, and also some sing along cd’s. 

The one thing Niall is attached to in the room happens to be his bed. It was impossible not for someone to form an attachment to their long term bed. After all, he has been sleeping in it for well over a year now. It is tucked into a cozy corner of the room, with a snuggly blue comforter and a knitted quilt on top. 

 

The bed is also decorated with a plethora of stuffed animals around the headboard. 

 

When Niall was born, his grandparents had given him a teddy bear at the hospital. It had soft, plush brown fur and a big shiny green ribbon around its neck. All throughout his childhood, Niall had taken that bear everywhere. As the years passed, the fur became matted and rubbed off in some places. The ribbon was stained and frayed at the edges. 

 

One day, at the age of nine, Niall had left his bear at the park. When he’d realized his mistake that evening and ran back to retrieve it, the bear was gone. It was the worst thing to ever happen to him at that point in his life. His parents had sympathised a little, but they also pointed out that Niall was getting too big for a stuffed animal. 

 

It had taken Niall ages to learn to sleep without that bear. 

 

Now, on Niall’s new bed, there is a stuffed rabbit with fluffy white fur, and a large blue ribbon around its neck. It was one of the first things his daddies presented him with. Niall knows that he is attached to the rabbit, much to his own embarrassment. He likes rubbing the rabbit’s ears against his nose, and he holds it tightly when he sleeps. 

 

The daddies know everything, which means they know how much Niall likes his rabbit, even though he’s never told them. He can’t hold his rabbit at night time anymore because of his restraints, but the daddies always tuck his rabbit in right next to him. 

 

Before Louis came, Niall considered the rabbit his only friend. He and Louis don’t exactly know each other too well, but Niall figures they are probably best friends since they have been through this whole ordeal together. 

 

Niall knows he should really be trying to think about getting out, but he really has no idea what to do. With each passing day, this life becomes more and more normal. 

 

It is terrifying. 

* * *

Louis is napping on the couch with Zayn instead of in his crib, laying on top of the older man with an ear pressed against his chest, so he can hear the daddy’s heartbeat. One of Zayn’s hands is curled around Louis’ waist while his other hand rests gently atop Louis’ diapered bottom.  

 

Zayn is snoring softly, but Louis isn’t actually asleep. The whole house is quiet; Niall is having playtime in his room, Liam has just left the house presumably for work, and Harry’s location is unknown to Louis, he is just somewhere in the house. 

 

For a while, Louis has done nothing but comply and rest against Zayn. He has even closed his eyes for a bit, but sleep was something that he was already given too much of, so he wasn’t tired. It was then, however, that he spotted something shiny resting on the end table beside the couch. 

 

Zayn’s cellphone. 

 

It was just sitting there. That was something which rarely happened. The daddies kept their technology either hidden away or deep in their pockets unless they were in use. Louis slowly tilted his head up to peer at Zayn. He was still fast asleep. 

 

This might be the only chance in a while that Louis has. But what should he do with the phone in his clutches, call the police? He would only have a few seconds to talk before Zayn would wake up and take it from him, and then who knows what the daddies would do to him.

 

But it is a chance, and it might be the only one. 

 

Louis raises a sluggish arm, reaching out toward the table as gently and quietly as he can. It takes a few tries, but eventually his shaking hand clasps around the phone. Zayn is still breathing easy. Louis brings the phone closer and presses the center button. 

 

His own breathing has noticeably increased, because he is so terrified. It is a struggle to keep a hold of the iphone. He manages to slide his finger to unlock it, but all of his hopes are crushed when a passcode request comes on. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Zayn would have a lock code. Everything around here is coded. 

 

“No no no Lou, that’s not something for babies to play with.”

 

Harry, having seemingly come out of nowhere, easily takes Zayn’s phone away. Louis lets out a startled gasp, pacifier slipping from his lips and falling out. This is not good, not good at all. Zayn is now waking up from Harry’s voice, and Louis knows that the end has come. He is going to get it now. 

 

But Harry only smiles as he takes Louis into his arms. 

 

“Babies are so inquisitive,” He chuckles. 

 

Zayn yawns as he pockets his phone. “Shit, I completely forgot to put it away.”

 

Harry frowns at the swear. “It’s alright. We do have to be careful though, unless you want a broken phone. The little guy almost dropped it.”

 

“I guess he wasn’t ready for a nap,” Zayn says. 

 

“Have him nurse for a bit,” Harry suggests. “That’ll settle him down. Here, I’ll help you get situated.”

 

Louis almost yells out that he doesn’t want to nurse, but he doesn’t want to be silenced with the gag. He settles for a small whine, but he is ignored as Zayn takes off his shirt and Harry transfers Louis over to him. Harry pinches and rubs at his husband’s nipple for a moment until it hardens, and then Louis’ head is pressed close to it. 

 

“There we go,” Zayn relaxes as Louis begins to suck. Both daddies beam down at him like always, and Louis as per-usual avoids all eye contact. 

 

Harry seems satisfied. “I’m going to take Niall to potty and then get him settled for a nap too.”

 

The curly haired daddy leaves the room, and it is just Louis and Zayn. 

 

“Have you pottied yet babe?” Zayn asks Louis. He reaches down to squeeze at the crotch of Louis’ diaper, probably rougher than necessary, and Louis lets out a strangled grunt. “Hmm, nope, no pee pees yet.”

 

Louis’ muscles go rigid as Zayn continues to squish and rub the front of the diaper. He closes his eyes, breathing harshly out of his nose as he continues to suck. While doing so, his mind tries to think of anything else. He pretends to be anywhere but here. In school, at his real home, at the movies, on Mars...anywhere. 

 

As soon as Zayn gets Louis completely hard underneath the diaper, he smiles, allowing Louis to move his head from his chest. He shoves the pacifier back into Louis’ mouth. “Time to go in your crib now, huh sleepy boy?”

 

No, Louis thinks. He’s aroused now. Even though he hates to be touched down there, the damage is done and he needs the release. But Zayn doesn’t give him any release. He swaddles Louis tightly into a blanket before putting him into his crib and leaving. 

 

There’s no way Louis can touch himself, because he is completely immobile with his arms trapped against his sides. It is confusing, because the bad touches only ever happen in the bath, and he always gets to finish. Now he is trapped with his erection straining against the tightness of the diaper, and there is nothing he can do about it. 

 

Eventually Louis realizes why this has happened. It is a punishment, for trying to use Zayn’s phone. Now he has to lay here all hot, hard, and leaking until it goes away by itself. Louis can only bite his pacifier hard and try to think of the ugliest thoughts that he can in order to will it away. 

 

Soon the problem goes away, but Louis cannot sleep. He has spit out his pacifier, sucking in gasps of air to clear the dizzy feeling that has taken over his head. He is too confined, too uncomfortable. It feels like a panic attack, and that is probably what is happening. This happened a lot during his first few weeks here.

 

Louis doesn’t want to be alone right now, but he doesn’t want to be with the daddies. Niall is the only person whom he doesn’t hate or fear in this household. He wants to yell and scream and swear, but having the gag gone feels so nice. He can rub his lips together and move his tongue around freely. 

 

His whole body feels too hot and dizzy, and he knows that tears are streaming unrelentlessly down his cheeks. Louis’ throat feels tight, but he lets out a choked half-sob. 

 

After hearing footsteps walking down the hall toward the nursery, Louis feels his heart pumping with fear. He does not want to see Zayn, or any of the daddies for that matter. The door opens, which Louis expected, and it is Harry who enters. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Harry asks, pulling a face of concern as he comes over to the crib. 

 

Louis gazes up at him and breaks into full blown crying. He isn’t a baby, that’s what’s wrong. All of this is too crazy. Why did they have to take him? Louis is not somebody who wants to be cared for. He is very independent; It was something that he was raised to be. 

 

Harry brings Louis over to the changing table, where he un-swaddles him. When he begins unbuttoning the crotch piece of the one-piece, Louis begins shaking his head in full blown panic. No touches, no touches, he doesn’t want to be touched!

 

“Honey, calm down,” Harry smooths his hair back. “Daddy’s going to change you. What’s wrong baby? You were so good this morning..”

 

“Nooo,” Louis shakes his head, forgetting not to talk. His legs feel too heavy, but he attempts to draw his knees together. 

 

Harry gathers the restraints hanging from the sides of the table. Louis hiccups and shakes his head. He tries to say no again, but he is too upset, so it comes out as a garbled cry. Harry gets the pacifier from the crib and puts it back into Louis’ mouth. 

 

It turns out that Louis did in fact soil his diaper, but he hadn’t even realized it through his panic attack. Harry doesn’t touch him sexually during the change, which he is thankful for. He can’t trust any of them, not at all. 

 

Instead of his usual routine after naps of going into his walker, Harry brings Louis over to the rocking chair. For a moment Louis panics because he thinks that he will be forced to nurse. His fears are soothed when he realizes that Harry has a book. This will be reading time, not nursing time. 

 

The book is about animals. Each page has a different texture, and Harry moves one of Louis’ hands to feel each one. The puppy page is smooth with felt. The kitty page is soft with fake fur. The elephant page is coarse, and the lizard page is scaley. 

 

Harry’s voice is low and comforting. By the end of the book, his heart has returned to its normal pace and the tears on his cheeks have dried. He is sucking on his pacifier quietly, placated for the time being. He feels worn out, but not tired. When the book is over, Harry leans back into the chair with Louis against his chest and rocks. 

 

“Such a lovely baby,” Harry croons. “With his cute little nose and his pretty blue eyes. My blue eyed babe…”

 

Louis allows himself to be talked to. Harry is so warm, and his voice is gentle. What if this is really it? What if Louis is never saved, and this is how he will spend the rest of his life? Part of him thinks it could be a lot worse. He could be shackled up in a basement, being brutally raped and beaten everyday. At the same time, however, this is almost just as bad, in a different unsettling, disturbing way. 

 

But at least he gets his tummy filled, and he is dressed warmly, and spoken to softly. Louis tries to fight these thoughts. He knows how so very wrong this is. It is inhumane, degrading treatment...but it could be worse. 

 

Right?

* * *

Niall is in the living room outside of his playpen. The television plays Wonder Pets, which is okay because Niall likes baby animals. They are at least cute to look at, even if it is a show for young children. That is the whole point, after all.

 

They had an early dinner tonight. It was actually quite a yummy and fun meal, threaded spaghetti hot dog bites. The daddies called them little octopuses. Louis is on his playmat now, and Niall is sitting close by with his extra large legos.

 

Harry is gone for the evening. He leaves the house at exactly four pm two nights a week. He usually makes it back just after bedtime. Niall has been on the verge of sleep more than enough times only to be aware of Harry coming in to kiss his forehead and smooth the blankets over. 

 

Louis has been on edge all evening, more so than usual. Niall wonders if it is because Harry is gone. Perhaps Louis is forming an unconscious attachment with the daddy. This has been a concern of Niall’s for a long time, for both himself and Louis. 

 

Niall knows he has already formed an attachment with all three of his daddies. It was based off of needs for the most part, both that and emotional manipulation. It was a definite case of stockholm syndrome. 

 

Every single day, Niall could feel himself slipping further and further away from his adult mindset. Sometimes he could think rationally, like now, but other times he really did feel like a two year old. Environment played a big role in that. If all a person has for entertainment is toys, that person is going to play with them. If the only social interaction a person gets is from role-playing parents, that person is going to respond. 

 

Despite Louis being here for less time, he was at an even bigger risk of attachment, and this was because his dependency level for the daddies was very high. 

 

Liam closes his book and stretches. 

 

“Hey Ni,” He says excitedly. “Would you like to help me give your baby brother a bath?”

 

Niall pauses from the building of his legos. He hasn’t had a chance to get close to Louis today, so perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea. On the other hand, would Louis be embarrassed? It is hard to tell Louis’ reaction from this angle, so he just goes with it. Besides, Louis might even feel a little more comfortable with Niall being there.

 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

 

Because Louis has to bathe in a tub with a design for newborns in mind, Niall feels bad. When he himself gets a bath, it is in the regular tub full of bubbles and lots of bath toys. Louis is propped up in his special tub with everything on display. Liam gives Louis two small bath toys to hold, but that is all. 

 

Liam is actually quite quick as he cleans Louis with warm water and a soapy wet washcloth. Louis is staring into the distance, looking distracted as he squeezes the rubber octopus in his hand. Niall is petting his hair, which is wet and plastered to his forehead, and Louis is seemingly more calmer than usual, probably because of his presence. 

 

“You have to be very careful giving infants baths,” Liam chats to Niall matter of factly while he washes Louis. “If you leave a baby unattended in the bath for even a second, he could get hurt.”

 

Niall nods absentmindedly. 

 

“Baby Lou is a boy, just like you are!” Liam informs Niall, as if he is stupid. “He has a willy exactly like yours. It’s something special that only boys have.”

 

Louis flushes as Liam cleans his genitals while he talks to Niall, but Liam doesn’t touch him sexually during this bathtime. Niall still refuses to look at Louis’ privates, knowing how uncomfortable the other boy is right now. He only keeps his eyes on Louis’ flaming red face.

 

“Z, do you have a towel ready?” Liam calls out to Zayn, who appears a moment later with a fuzzy yellow towel stretched out in his arms. Liam deposits Louis into Zayn’s arms, who wraps the towel around him and heads to the nursery. 

 

“Come on honey,” Liam takes Niall’s hand. “You’ve been such a good helper with Louis. Now we’re going to get him all ready for night-nights!”

 

Niall thinks that this is weird. Never before has he been able to be so included with his brother. He wonders why the daddies have had a sudden change of mind. 

 

Zayn and Liam explain to Niall what they are doing as Louis is lotioned, diapered, and put into footie pajamas that are dark blue and patterned with different sports balls. 

 

“Now it’s time for your bath Niall,” Zayn says. “Give baby Louis a kiss so he can hear his story and go night-night.”

 

Liam was already settling in the nursery rocking chair with Louis in his arms. Niall kisses Louis on the nose. “Love you Lou,” He whispers, even though the daddies can hear anyway, and then follows Zayn from the room, just as Liam is starting to read about Peter Rabbit. 

 

As the evening passes, Niall starts thinking of sad things again, like his mother. 

 

The last time Niall spoke to his mother, it was during an argument. She did not feel comfortable with him going to England to spend the summer at his friend’s vacation house. Niall, who was soon to be seventeen, felt that he should be able to spend his summer vacation as pleased. When his mother threatened to make him stay inside for the entire summer, he had packed his bags and left that night without even a goodbye. 

 

It was only three weeks later that he was taken. Niall remembers the night quite well. He had been feeling guilty about ignoring his mother’s frantic phone calls, and finally decided to call her. He planned on getting a flight home to Ireland the very next day, and he would accept his punishment. To be honest his friend was kind of a jerk, and he missed his mother’s cooking. 

 

As he walked down a lonely London street, phone ready to be dialed in his hand, Niall had met his daddies for the first time. It was very quick, and hard to remember exactly how they got him into the car, but the next morning Niall had awoken in his new bed. 

 

The first day there, after his capture, was probably the scariest. The daddies seemed to know everything about him. They knew his name, his friend’s name, what sort of foods and movies he liked, his favorite color…but they didn’t acknowledge his age.

 

They must have at least been stalking him for a little while, maybe since he’d first arrived in England. Perhaps by his Facebook and Instagram accounts. But Niall does not recall actually seeing or talking to his daddies before they took him. 

 

Niall doesn’t want to remember any of this right now. He feels anxious, biting at the sleeve of his dinosaur shirt as his pants are pulled down by Liam and Zayn. Louis has been put to bed, and now it is Niall’s turn. 

 

He is positioned on the floor with his head in Liam’s lap. Liam is also gripping the underside of Niall’s legs and pulling them to toward his belly. Zayn is prepping the suppositories, which have been chilled in the fridge. Niall shudders as he feels a finger brush against his puckered hole, smearing lube against it as preparation. 

 

“Easy honey,” Liam kisses his forehead. “This is going to make you nice and healthy, just like we always tell you.”

 

Niall wants his mother. He would do anything to take back his actions. Every single day Niall realizes that if he had stayed in Ireland, his life would be completely different. He would be finishing school and preparing for university. He would be living a normal life, and settling into young adulthood. 

 

He wouldn’t be living the forced life of a toddler, surrounded by three sick and mentally disturbed men, intent on pushing their fantasy to the maximum extreme. 

* * *

“Are you sure about this Haz?” Liam asks early in the morning, before they have woken up the little ones.

 

“I am,” Harry nods. “I know the phone mishap was a cause for concern, but I think he was more curious than anything. He’s been such a good baby; I can tell he’s forming the attachment we’ve been longing for. Think about it, he hasn’t fought the nursing for days.”

 

“Which is exactly why introducing him to food is a bad idea,” Liam argues. 

 

“We decided to train him in the 0-4 months age category,” Zayn speaks up. “Some foods can be introduced. It’s not like he’s going to completely be switching his diet, right Harry?”

 

“Of course not!” Harry is appalled. He loves nursing Louis and giving him bottles more than anything. “I just want to try giving him some mashed up bananas at lunch. I keep having these adorable thoughts in my head about it…”

 

Both Liam and Zayn could not stand to disappoint their youngest husband. 

 

“It won’t be an everyday thing?” Liam finally questions. 

 

“Not everyday,” Harry promises. “Primarily his main diet needs to consist of formula, but we can introduce a few foods, such as mashed bananas, sweet potato, avocado-” 

 

“Alright,” Liam relents. “As long as you know what you’re doing.”

 

Harry is ecstatic. 

 

When lunchtime rolls around, Louis is held upright in Zayn’s lap at the kitchen table. Niall is in his highchair watching attentively, a circular peanut butter and jelly sandwich (with no crusts) sitting on his tray. 

 

“Look what Daddy has for you babe,” Harry holds up the little jar of mashed bananas and a red soft tip infant spoon. Louis’ eyes light up in interest, which is a good sign, because babies who are Louis’ age should have the cognitive development to be engaged. 

 

Zayn uses a finger to pull the pacifier from Louis’ mouth as Harry opens the jar, Liam watching closely from where he is standing beside Niall’s highchair. Harry gathers a spoonful of the fruit and hold it out.

 

“Open wide Lou-Lou, here comes your ‘nanas!”

 

Louis does open wide. This whole thing is rather surprising to him. Louis has never been a fan of fruit, much less bananas, but it has been forever since he’s had something aside from formula, even if some of the flavors are good. He knows these bananas will be a newfound luxury for him. 

 

When the food enters Louis’ awaiting mouth, his automatic reaction is to suck on the spoon, because that is the only action his mouth has been able to perform for months. The flavor explodes onto his tastebuds though, and the texture feels so funny compared to the liquid he has by now grown used to. 

 

Banana mash sneaks out from the corner of Louis’ mouth as he tries to remember how to work his tongue. Harry gushes and uses the spoon to scoop up the food and bring it back up to his baby’s lips. 

 

“Oh my god!” Liam, along with the other two, is transfixed. 

 

“I told you,” Harry sounds smug as he dishes out another spoonful, and then turns his attention on Louis. “Hows that, baby boy? Is your tummy feeling happy?”

 

Louis only opens his mouth for another bite, determined to get it right this time. 

 

Harry stops around ten bites later when the jar is still half full. When he gets up to put it away, Louis reaches an arm out as if to stop him. Zayn kisses his cheek. “Now it’s time for your warm baba honey.”

 

Harry feels so unbelievably happy. He loves his little boys so very much. Niall has been as good as gold ever since his re-training has started, and he can tell that Louis is closer than ever to reaching the exact point of where he should be. 

 

The daddy decides that he’s going to bake something, because he is so very happy. 

 

“Niall pumpkin, would you like to help me make some blueberry muffins?”

 

The little blonde boy sets down his sippy cup full of grape juice. He looks a little excited, not that Harry can blame him. The Daddy gets to work gathering the ingredients, feeling on top of the world. Liam is still in the kitchen, and he catches Harry by the arm, turning him so that their lips can meet. 

 

“Love you,” Liam tells him. 

 

Harry smiles. “I love you too.”

 

Harry loves his husbands, and he loves his children. It is an exciting thing to think, by this time next year he is positive that the little ones will be fully trained, and he will have the perfect family he has always dreamed of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having this be two or three more LONG chapters. 
> 
> Will Louis and Niall escape, or will they end up stuck? You'll all find out soon enough...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is plushophilia in the beginning of this chapter, as requested by a couple of readers in the comments.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!
> 
> :)

“Look at those little toes! I could just eat them right up!”

 

_ Please don’t _ , Louis thinks to himself, curling his toes and trying unsuccessfully to move his feet away from Harry’s grip. He is on the changing table with Zayn and Harry looming over him, bathtime just having finished. 

 

Harry’s mouth comes down to bite softly around his toes before peppering them with light little kisses. “Mmm, so yummy!”

 

Louis shrieks from behind his pacifier as he tries to jerk his feet away. He hates it when they do this! His skin is so sensitive, especially to warm lips and light touches. 

 

“I love baby feet,” Zayn comments as he finishes towel drying Louis’ body, slipping it out from underneath him and leaving him bare on the table.

 

Louis scrunches up his nose and continues on trying to tug his feet away. His feet were admittedly probably as close to belonging to an infants’ as possible...that is, they were extremely soft from hardly being walked on and always plastered with lotion. By now he had no more calluses or rough marks, not on his feet, hands, or anywhere else. 

 

“Think we should give him a haircut tomorrow?” Harry suggests as both daddies study his full head of hair, which is the longest Louis has ever recalled his hair to be. 

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Zayn agrees. “Would you like that babe? Get rid of that long hair so we can see those pretty blue eyes again?”

 

Yes, Louis would like that, so his bangs don’t cover his eyes, but he doesn’t want anyone near him with sharp scissors. He waits patiently for the daddies to start dressing him, growing confused when Zayn starts strapping his ankles to the table. He has been good today, why is he being strapped down?

 

“Look at your new present, baby,” Harry says, retrieving a gift bag from the closet. He reaches in and pulls out...a bear. This is nothing exciting, as Louis already has several stuffed animals in his crib. This bear looks extremely soft, a plush pastel blue with a polka dot ribbon around its neck. 

 

The curly haired daddy comes back to the table. “This is your new friend, Mr. Blue Bear. He loves little Lou a whole lot!”

 

Louis huffs impatiently. He just wants to get dressed and hear a story now. He admittedly has started to look forward to hearing a story with Harry. His soft voice is relaxing, and sometimes the pictures are pretty and colorful. Entertainment these days is rare, so he needs to embrace whatever he can get. 

 

Zayn isn’t pulling a fresh diaper out though; he touches his hands against the inner part of Louis’ thighs as if to hold his legs apart, which are already forced open from the straps. 

 

Louis finally catches onto the look both of the daddies have, and he realizes that something is off. When the bear’s soft fur suddenly comes into contact with his dick, Louis is too petrified to do anything. Something like this has never happened before, and frankly he is stunned. 

 

“Mr. Blue Bear likes helping Daddies make their babies feel good,” Zayn says. “He knows Lou’s little willy needs some play time.”

 

The helpless “baby” blinks at these incredibly disturbing words.

 

Harry is rubbing the bear in circles, alternating between pressing down with more force, and just ticking lightly. It feels very strange. What is even more frightening is the fact that he is starting to feel excited down there, the material causing his sensitive penis to swell. 

 

“Doesn’t this feel nice, darling?” Harry speaks. “Daddy saw Mr. Blue Bear at the store and knew just how perfect he would be!”

 

Letting out a small whimper of arousal, Louis tries getting more friction. His legs are weak, but it doesn’t stop his hips from trying to thrust his now fully formed arousal into the bear. Zayn reaches down to grip his erection, which is pointed up and hard against his tummy. 

 

“Just look at that,” Zayn says, smearing his thumb over the drops of clear precum that have emerged from the tip. “You’re getting Mr. Blue Bear nice and wet, huh Lou?”

 

Louis still doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t think this is a punishment, as he hasn’t done anything bad, but this is still a new and frightening experience. Perhaps it explains why nobody touched him in the bath earlier. He can’t exactly think too much though, because his head is clouded with physical feelings right now. 

 

The pacifier has escaped from Louis’ lips. He feels saliva running from his mouth as he pants, heart thudding and face flushed. Both daddies admire the half-lidded, glazed over eyes of their baby. 

 

When he reaches the peak of his arousal, the bear still quickly rubbing up and down, he finally releases. Spurts of white shoot out from his cock, leaving a mess on both his tummy and the bear. His legs have turned to jelly, and his hands are trembling. 

 

“Good boy!” Harry praises. “I bet you feel better now, huh babe?”

 

Tears have built up in Louis’ eyes as he lays on the table and catches his breath. What just happened has confused him a great deal. It has also caused him to feel ashamed. He just got off on a stuffed animal, and it hardly took more than a few minutes. 

 

Zayn cleans his tummy with a wipe, and Harry also uses one to clean up the bear. 

 

“Mr. Blue Bear is going right on this shelf,” Harry says. “He’s not allowed in the crib. He can only play when Daddy is here.”

 

“Let’s get you in a nice diaper and some jammies,” Zayn suggests. “Bet you’re a tired little babe now.”

 

“This is much better,” Harry talks to Zayn as if Louis is not here. “It probably isn’t as fun in the bathtub, or with fingers. His little willy is so small and sensitive, the soft toy works perfectly.”

 

“True,” Zayn smirks. “It sure got him hard right away.”

 

Louis’ cheeks flush with shame, because Zayn is right. His mind also backtracks to Harry’s words and he feels angry. He is not small down there, he is average sized! They talk about his wil- about his dick as if it is tiny, and frankly it is insulting. 

 

Zayn’s hand lingers over Louis’ cock for just a moment before he tapes him up in a puffy diaper, yellow with blue stars. Once his privates are enveloped in the soft, snug, crinkly material, he feels a bit more at ease. 

 

“I have a good story tonight,” Harry announces as he takes Louis to the chair once he is dressed in a sleep sack patterned with little monkeys and bananas.

 

The story ends up being ‘I’ll Love You Forever’. Louis doesn’t ever remember hearing it before, but he is close to tears near the end. He wants his own mother terribly bad. He thinks about how she is handling all of his sisters by herself. What if something has happened to her, or his sisters?

 

“I’ll love you forever too, Angel.” Harry tells him. “You’ll always be my precious baby. I care about you more than anything in the world.”

 

The thing is, Harry legitimately sounds like he really does love him. He is different than the other daddies, subtly so. Sometimes Louis can see the slightest hint of dark satisfaction within Liam and Zayn, when they are forcing him to do something, or touching him. But with Harry it is different. He genuinely wanted the best for Louis, in a strange messed up way. 

 

Thinking has been growing increasingly more difficult as of late. Sometimes Louis’ head grows so fuzzy, almost as if he is someone else. The happy voices, the hands that smooth through his hair and pat his tummy, the cuddles and praises...those things are nice. 

 

The touching is wrong, and so is the forcefulness and the entire process of being kidnapped. 

 

But his daddies love him.

 

Harry, quite importantly, loves him most of all. 

 

Louis thinks that maybe he can try to love Harry too. 

  
  


* * *

 

“I don’t usually see you around campus on Fridays.”

 

Harry looks up from the pile of papers on his desk, smiling at the sight of one of his fellow co-workers, Professor Grimshaw. Though they taught two vastly different subjects of study, they shared the same lecture room and bumped into each other frequently. 

 

“Good afternoon Nick,” Harry greets the man, who is standing with his arm propped on the doorframe of Harry’s office. “Usually I’m not. But midterms are soon, so I need to get caught up with grades and prepared for everything.”

 

“Ah,” Nick nodded understandingly. “Well, how about I take you out for some coffee when you’re done? I hardly see you these days, we should catch up.”

 

Harry smiles, dimples showing and green eyes shining. “As much as I’d love to, I can’t today. I need to get home to my partners and babies.”

 

“Right.” Something clouds over in Nick’s eyes, as if he is disturbed about Harry having multiple husbands. Sometimes Harry gets the vibe that Nick disapproves of Liam and Zayn, which is silly because he hardly knows them. But it might also have to do with Nick being attracted to Harry; he’d flirted a lot in the beginning until Harry informed him of his marriage, as if the ring wasn’t obvious enough. “Soon though, yeah?”

 

“Of course,” Harry nods. “Well, I should really get back to work.”

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you be then,” Nick grins again. “You know Professor Curly, you really ought to get some pictures of your children in here. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an office so empty.”

 

Harry’s smile is unchanging. “I can’t bare to have pictures of them here, it only makes it painful knowing I’m not with them.”

 

There’s a long pause before Nick shrugs. “Whatever you say. Well, good luck with your work. I’ll be hunting you down for a coffee after midterms have passed!”

 

“Bye Nick!” Harry waves, and then sighs, shoulders slumping as his gaze returns to the many papers left to be graded. He desperately wants to go back home, but he gets too distracted there, unable to work when he has the opportunity to interact with Niall and Louis. 

 

He’d ordered the sweetest little baby gown for Louis last week, a simple light green, but it has his baby’s name embroidered on the side in big bold letters, and it comes with a cute matching little cap. 

 

Of course he didn’t leave his darling Niall out. Harry had ordered a big set of toy dinosaurs for Niall, since he had been watching  _ ‘The Land Before Time’ _ movies so frequently. He couldn’t wait to watch Niall play with them, to see him make cute little roars and growls. Toddlers were so active and imaginative with their pretend play. 

 

It is bizarre to think that Louis has been with them for eight months, and Niall for two years. Everything is just so delightfully perfect. Not long ago he was living by himself, unhappy and lonely. But then his dear husbands had found him, and now his life couldn’t be any better.

 

The more Harry thinks about his lovers and his little ones, the more bothersome works becomes. He stacks up the essays and puts them back into their respective folder. 

 

Work can wait.

 

* * *

 

Niall is using fingerpaints. Harry has set up some old newspaper on the floor, along with a big blank white sheet of paper. He lies on his belly, an assortment of paints set out for his use. There is blue, red, green, yellow, orange, and purple. 

 

After contemplating, Niall dips two fingers into the green paint. His mind becomes consumed with his family. Not this family, but his real family. He draws his father, his Da, who is strong and warm and so very hard working. 

 

His new daddies are strong, yes, and also warm. But they’re not  _ warm _ , warm. Niall’s Da really loves him. He helped Niall grow and learn, and he never once belittled him. When Niall was fourteen and wanted to learn guitar, his Da worked an extra job all summer and surprised him with a brand new guitar for his birthday. When Niall was ten and wanted to build his own club house, his Da got him the wood supply and only helped when Niall asked. 

 

Niall’s Da helped him grow, and his daddies made him shrink. 

 

Niall is done drawing his Da. He absentmindedly wipes his fingers on his shirt (it’s okay though, this is one of his play shirts) and dips them into the purple paint as he thinks about his mother. Oh, how he wants to hug her again. Her hands are smooth and cool, and so very comforting. His daddies’ hands are hot and confining, and so very unsettling.

 

He begins drawing her, painting long elegant hair atop her head. Sure, he is a crappy artist, but he had no pictures of his parents...he can only try to draw. If he only gets a purple stick figure mother to look at, then so be it. 

 

“What’s that darling? Oh, are you drawing your daddies? Is that me?! Wow, you even got my long hair, what a good boy! Oh, and the green one must be Liam...”

 

Niall startles at Harry, who is standing close by and looking down to admire his painting. 

 

Harry leans down to kiss him. “Go on honey, you still need to draw your last daddy, and baby Lou too of course. Don’t let me stop you!” 

 

Niall feels his face growing hot. Harry is so stupid, ruining his painting! Now he will have no choice but to modify his picture. He wants to cry, or maybe knock over his paint. He even considers ripping his picture, but stops just in time. He needs to stop getting such intense emotions, before he really does regress to being a toddler. 

 

“Did I hear my name?” Liam comes into the kitchen, Louis in his arms. Today the “infant” is dressed in a simple sleeveless and legless onesie that has  **I <3 My Daddies** written on the front. 

 

“Ni-Ni has made a wonderful picture!” Harry informs Liam, striding over to his husband so he can take Louis into his own arms. 

 

When Niall sees Louis unconsciously reach out for Harry when he is close enough, his tummy gets a cold feeling. Louis has formed a definite attachment to Harry. Even if it is only one daddy out of three, it is still a very bad thing. One always leads to two, and two always leads to three. 

 

It will become inevitable. 

 

Harry holds Louis close and peppers his face with kisses. Louis lets him, he doesn't even scowl. This likely has to do with the fact that Louis has one of his ice-cold teethers in his mouth (which always puts him in a good mood) but it is still not good. 

 

Liam inspects the paper. “Oh Niall, what a nice painting! Finish it up, and then we can put it right on the fridge for everybody to see!”

 

As if Niall will be able to finish. “Don’t wanna paint anymore, Daddy. Can I have a snack?”

 

“Lunch is soon,” Harry tells him. 

 

“How about a few animal crackers and some juice?” Liam suggests. “I can put your painting on the counter to dry, and we’ll finish it another day. We can put on Veggie Tales, yeah?”

 

Niall feels cranky, for lack of a better word, as he sits in his playpen with a bowl of animal crackers and a sippy cup full of apple juice. Bob the Tomato is singing on the TV. Harry is singing along as he bounces Louis on his lap, up and down, up and down, pressing his nose into his hair. 

 

The juice is cold and soothing, but Niall’s throat still feels tight with worry. Louis is slipping further away, that is obvious enough to be seen by anybody, with that long away look in his eyes. Worst of all, Niall feels it too. He wants to hurl his juice cup at one of his daddies’ faces, but at the same time he wants to be accepted, loved. His daddies give him love, but for the price of imprisonment. 

 

Niall can feel it. He can feel his bladder weighed down with his milk from breakfast, and his juice from his snack. His training pants are fitted tightly over his genitals. It is extremely hard to hold it, because he is so used to his bathroom times being scheduled out for him. 

 

Well, Niall has problems with informing his daddies that he needs to pee. Sometimes when he is feeling okay he will tell them, but this has not been a good day. He no longer fights the pressure of his bladder, and soon he lets go. Warm urine slowly soaks through his training pants and trousers. 

 

The carpet underneath him is wet too, and Niall feels oddly satisfied knowing that one of his daddies will have to clean it up. Anything, even peeing his pants, is better than that degrading potty. 

 

“Oh honey!” Harry has noticed, quickly setting Louis down on his playmat. “Did you have an accident?”

 

Liam and Harry both fuss over him. They aren’t exactly mad; they are more concerned. 

 

“Niall, what have we told you?” Liam says. “When you need to make a pee-pee, you always have to tell us. I know little bladders are hard to control, but the potty is very important for little boys to use.”

 

Harry has stripped Niall out of his wet clothes. “Come on love, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Getting cleaned up turns out to be having his genitals and bum scrubbed with a warm soapy washcloth right in the kitchen. After he is put into a new pair of training pants and some shorts, they return to the living room. 

 

Liam has just finished tending to the carpet. “You’ll have to stay out of your playpen for now, since I put chemicals on the rug. Don’t worry though, I moved most of your toys out for you.”

 

Niall ignores his toys though; instead he plops down next to Louis, who is watching the television. His teething ring has fallen from his mouth, which is now hanging open slightly as he watches the show, seemingly enthralled. 

 

When Niall sneaks an arm around Louis’ shoulders, the other boy startles from his trance. Two pairs of blue eyes gaze into each other. Harry is watching them, like always, so instead of speaking, Niall kisses Louis’ temple and nuzzles his cheek against the soft hair. 

 

“You love your baby brother, don’t you Ni?” Harry says, voice low and satisfied as he watches the interaction.

 

“Love my baby brother,” Niall repeats, hugging Louis a little tighter. He just wants to distract Louis, to remind him that they are together in this, and that they will eventually figure something out. 

 

Louis smiles at Niall, but then he rolls over in Harry’s direction and reaches his arms out. 

 

“Hi baby boy!” Harry strides over and picks Louis up. “Do you want cuddles? How about we have some nice nursing time, and then Daddy will feed you sweet potatoes and a warm baba? Does that sound good, baby?”

 

Louis hums, no protest in his expression as Harry takes him over to the couch. Niall blanches as he watches the interaction. Just as he had feared, Louis is quite regressed today. Niall hopes it is only a temporary situation. He knows that he needs to figure something out as soon as possible. 

 

As soon as possible ends up being four days later. 

 

Zayn is sitting on the side of Niall’s bed, singing him ‘The Green Grass Grows All Around’. 

 

His voice is gentle and soft, and he rubs soothing circles on Niall’s tummy. It feels good, because his stomach was cramped from the earlier use of the suppositories. As always, they had acted quite quickly, but the remaining effects were never pleasant, even if there was nothing left to come out.

 

Harry and Liam have both kissed Niall goodnight. Zayn is finishing the song, and Niall is tucked under the sheets. It has been unusually warm out, in this April weather, so his blanket is folded up neatly at the end of the bed. 

 

The window is also opened, Liam having slightly cracked it earlier to let in some fresh air. Usually is is shut tightly and locked each night, but Zayn appears not to have noticed. Niall keeps his lips sealed, and keeps his eyes away from looking. 

 

“Goodnight my sweet little boy,” Zayn kisses Niall lightly on the lips before rising from the bed and leaving the room, flicking off the lights and leaving the door slightly open. It is eight o’clock now, and in two hours the daddies will go to their room. They will be asleep no later than midnight. 

 

That will be the time to act. 

 

* * *

 

Niall is running.

 

Everything has been taken over by adrenaline. His heart is pumping so wildly and fast, making it so he could feel the beating in his ears. His throat is dry as he takes deep ragged breaths with each stride. 

 

The forest is so thick and dark. If Niall had been in a better state of mind, he might have been worried about animals. The only thing he could think about was getting away. 

 

His feet were stinging, raw and cut open and running barefoot over the sharp sticks and rocks that covered the ground. One of his toenails was even bleeding, having caught onto something and ripped. 

 

A lot of time has passed, and Niall is growing weaker. It has been forever since he’s travelled further than the backyard. His body is not used to such strenuous movement, but the adrenaline is helping more than it is hindering. 

 

Eventually his energy begins to dissipate. Niall still urges his wobbly legs forward, until finally his feet tangle together and he trips, falling to the ground, arms digging into the hardened earth.

 

For a while he lays there upon the forest floor, taking in deep gulps of air. As his breathing catches up to him and becomes more quiet, he can hear the noises of the forest. The tree frogs are peeping, and there is a slight breeze that causes the leaves to rustle. 

 

Niall begins to feel a sense of dread. He does not know what to do now, or where to go. If his daddies have already discovered him missing, he will be in for it. That makes Niall scared. His eyes well up with tears as he sniffles. 

 

Perhaps this was a terrible idea. Niall misses his warm bed, and- oh! His bunny, he’s forgotten his bunny, and everything is wrong! He is not supposed to feel this way, not when escape has been his fantasy of almost two years. To top things off, he can feel the pain from his scrapes, and the desire to be comforted. 

 

He has never managed to be so successful before. What will his daddies think, when they wake up and discover his bed to be empty? Zayn will probably use curse words. Liam will probably pace around frantically. And Harry...Harry will probably cry. 

 

Niall cries too. He cries because of his conflicted mind. He knows that he needs to find help, even though his instincts are screaming for his daddies. But deep down he knows that they aren’t really his daddies. He has real parents, the ones who actually raised him. He will see them again, he  _ has _ to see them again!

 

There is a strange noise and Niall’s ears pick up...sort of like a rushing sound. He gets up off the ground and takes a few steps toward the noise. Could it be...is he near water? Niall’s feet are heavy, but they still take him closer to the noise. 

 

Sure enough, there is a river. Water is a good sign. It will lead him to other people’s houses, or perhaps a town, right? He stands and stares, mind buzzing as he tries to think about what to do. Does he go upstream or downstream? 

 

Niall contemplates his choices before finally deciding to walk upstream. His aching legs are moving so slowly, but at least they are moving. That’s all he can ask of himself. He must be so far away, because never before had he heard of a river near his daddies’ homes before. 

 

His daddies...the sun will be coming up soon, judging by the sounds of birds beginning to chirp. Liam always wakes up the earliest, at sunrise, to have a workout session. By the time he finishes and starts to shower, Harry usually gets up. Zayn always sleeps the longest. 

 

But either way, the first thing all of the daddies do when they wake is check up on them. Liam will discover him missing and go wake up Harry and Zayn. Then they will check up on Louis...oh no. That’s right, Louis! 

 

Niall knows he can’t go back to his daddies now. He needs to get help, to get Louis away from them. That was his whole purpose of escaping. This is the only chance he will ever have. If Niall is caught, it will be the end. His fate will be sealed, because he will never get any freedom ever again. His daddies would make sure of that. 

 

Daylight is just starting to break through the dark night sky. Niall has followed the river for several miles at least, he is sure of it. 

 

Then, a miracle happens. 

 

There is a road. 

 

It is a dirt road, but a road nonetheless, which means people are nearby! 

 

Niall makes it to the road before he collapses in the middle of it, beyond exhaustion. His feet are covered in lacerations and blood. His spaceship pajamas are covered in dirt, and he has even peed in them without realizing it. 

 

But he is here, on this road. 

 

Eventually somebody will come, and Niall will be saved. He allows himself to bask in the pleasant warm thoughts of how his really family react to his return. The first thing he would do, Niall decides, is hug his mother and tell her how sorry he is. He’ll promise to never leave her again, even if he is technically of age now. 

 

There is a noise in the distance...a noise that is to unnatural to be nature. It is the sound of rubber rolling across dirt. There is the low hum of an engine. It is a vehicle, and it appears to be coming closer. 

 

Niall doesn’t move from the road. He will wait here, in the middle where he will not be missed, and then he will get help. He’ll get the police too, and make sure that Louis goes home to his own mother. It is weird, to think of Louis as a normal young man, dressed in normal clothes, talking, running, eating at the table, using the toilet…

 

It is weird to think about himself being normal again too. He hopes that his bedroom will still be the same, with his guitar and old clothes and bed. He will be able to stand up to pee, using a regular toilet. He won’t sit in a high chair or have to use his hands to eat. He won’t be forced to shit himself anymore. He won’t be touched in his most private areas. 

 

There will be no more forcing, demanding, or threatening. 

 

Headlights shine through the early morning dawn as the car comes closer.

 

Niall knows he will be free.

 

…………..

 

……….

 

_ “I was not born to be free---I was born to adore and obey.” -C.S. Lewis _

 

……….

 

…………..

  
  


“You don’t need to worry about a thing, Darling.” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead. “Your big brother had himself a little adventure. We found him though, and now he needs to understand how naughty he was, for scaring his daddies so much and putting himself in danger.”

 

Louis’ eyes grow a little watery, because he knows that now all chances of getting away are gone, and he is scared for Niall. He can hear screaming, more like shrieking, and it gives him goosebumps. 

 

Harry only continues to rock in the chair as he holds Louis close, urging him to nurse. 

 

The screaming continues.

 

* * *

  
  
  
_ ‘Right then folks, in today’s segment of Unsolved Missing Persons in the UK, we discuss the curious case of Louis Tomlinson, who disappeared without a trace from his home in Doncaster three years ago.’ _

 

_ ‘He was just eighteen at the time, and was accepted to the University of Manchester, where he planned to study law. A police search was conducted for several months by Tomlinson’s devastated mother, despite most people believing that Tomlinson left on his own accord.’ _

 

_ ‘Tomlinson was watching his four younger siblings late on a Friday night in August while his mother was working. Tomlinson’s oldest sister, Charlotte, claimed that he put them to bed and went downstairs to watch a movie. By the time his mother arrived home several hours later, Tomlinson was missing from the home. He left behind his cellphone and laptop, among several other important possessions. There was no sign of violence of forced entry within the home, and the door was even still locked’ _

 

_ ‘This begs to ask the important question: What happened to Louis Tomlinson? It is doubtful that he was kidnapped, as the ratio for adult males taken without a demand for ransom or violence is highly low. The sisters would have been better targets for any abductions. Many believe that Tomlinson felt the pressures of university and shirked out of his responsibilities of education. His mother refuses to accept this scenario, but what mother would ever be willing to accept that her child ran away?’ _

 

_ ‘That reaches the conclusion for Tomlinson’s story. Stay tuned after the break to hear the astounding story of Richard Peslie, a twenty two year old who who went missing on a solo hiking trip a year ago.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter. I appreciate everyone who has commented, left kudos, and bookmarked this story so far, and also those who have just read and enjoyed it. 
> 
> I am definitely going to write more infantilism fics, as I find them quite fun. 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts in the comments, if you have the time.
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here it is, the final chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it! I just want to thank everybody who has taken the time out of their day to read, comment, and leave kudos on this story. You are all wonderful people!

_ “I really wish you didn’t have to go.” _

 

_ “I know Lottie, but it’s a part of growing up,” Louis smiled at his younger sister as he finished taking down the posters on his wall. “Believe it or not, you’ll be the next in the family to go to uni...time will fly by way too fast.” _

 

_ “But you’ll be so far away,” Lottie pouted. “I’ll miss you too much. Mum too, and Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy…” _

 

_ “Honestly Lott, it’s not like I’m going to disappear off the face of the Earth! I’ll come visit all the time on weekends and holidays, I promise.” _

 

_ When Lottie refused to meet his eyes, Louis sat down next to her.  _

 

_ “I’m not leaving until the end of the month. That gives us plenty of time to prepare. Just think, you’ll be the oldest sibling in the house when I’m gone. You’ll have a new role.” _

 

_ Lottie rested her head on his shoulder. “That won’t stop me from missing you.” _

 

_ “I know,” Louis softly agreed. “But like I said, I promise I’ll visit all the time.” _

 

Lottie thinks about this conversation a lot. It still resides in her head as if it is a fresh memory, rather than over three years old. She has always kept it to herself, deeming the memory to be too personal to share to both her family and therapist. 

 

They’re all a little messed up, because who wouldn’t be, when someone you love is missing?

 

For the first few months, Jay talked a lot about Louis. She was so sure that he would be found, and Lottie had believed her mother. Now, however, so much time has passed. It is difficult to comprehend. 

 

Yes, Jay believes that Louis was taken. He did not run away, and Lottie believes that too. What reason would he have to leave? It wasn’t university jitters, that was absolutely ridiculous. Louis had been so excited for university, and it had been his choice to go. He had his dreams set on it. There was just no way. 

 

At the same time, Lottie wanted to believe that he had left, as painful as that was. This was because the alternative gave her nightmares. If Louis was taken by somebody, which Lottie believed, it was far worse to think about.

 

Louis could be dead. Lottie hates herself, but sometimes she thinks that also might be better if a kidnapping was the case.

 

Because if Louis is still alive, who knows what is happening to him?

 

She talks about this a lot with her therapist, about the what-ifs. Although she has been advised not to think too deeply about the endless scenarios, Lottie cannot help it. The house is still full of pictures of her eldest brother. His room was even kept the same, until two months ago, now being a nursery. 

 

Yes, Lottie has two more siblings now, and a step-dad. Doris and Ernest are her new siblings, and they are so sweet, but Lottie finds herself having trouble interacting with them. Especially her new baby brother. Brothers are a sore topic for everyone in their household. 

 

Sometimes Lottie catches her mother crying, as she rocks one of the baby twins. It is so very scary, because not once has Lottie ever remembered seeing her mother crying while the investigation was going on. 

 

Crying might mean she has accepted that there is a good chance Louis will never come back to them.  

 

That terrifies Lottie. 

 

The biggest stressor is that they just simply have no idea what has happened (or is happening) to Louis. 

 

Sometimes hope can be a toxic thing, because it leaves a person clinging to any small sign. Lottie has looked up a lot of stories of similar circumstances. There have been cases of missing people turning up years later, even after all hope had seemed lost. 

 

So once in awhile Lottie would hope. 

 

It only caused further pain. 

 

Far away from the small town of Doncaster, there is also a family in Ireland who feels similar feelings of grief and pain, except they have been struggling for even longer.

 

If only both families knew the fate of their beloved missing members. 

 

* * *

Things have never been better, Harry thinks to himself as he looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Louis is rested snugly against him, one soft cheek pressed against the warmth of Harry’s belly.

 

Just three weeks ago marked the third year their baby had joined the household. Time really does fly, because it seems like only yesterday Louis awoke frightened and shrieking in his crib, completely new to the world. 

 

But things have settled down now, in a calm and pleasant way. Louis sleeps soundly for good portions of the day and night. He nurses calmly and happily on any of his daddies, but Harry smugly knows that he is the favorite. Louis also plays like the perfect baby; he shakes his rattles, kicks his little feet, and pats at the buttons on his walker, sometimes giving the best smiles and gurgles from behind his pacifier. 

 

They have just moved to a new house this year, one that Liam and Zayn had been secretly preparing as a birthday present to their third lover. This house is far away from their old one, in the middle of the lone English countryside surrounded by thick forests. The furthest store is almost an hour and a half away, but it’s fine because Harry has quit work for the time being. He wants his family to be the only thing of his focus, and work got in the way with that. Maybe he will teach one online courses in the future, but not right now.

 

Their new home was previously an old farm house, but it has been remodeled to look more modernized. The living room is large and spacious, with an industrial strength playpen taking up a large corner, where Niall had plenty of space to play to his little heart’s content. It was tall (reaching Harry’s neck) with the bars close together, but colored a happy bright red. The floor of the playpen adorned soft and squishy pillows, blankets, and lots of fun toys. 

 

The daddies had come to the conclusion that they could not be as lenient with their children as they had previously been, as too much autonomy would only confuse the little ones. So extra precautions still took place, even though they were no longer required. 

 

Sweet little Niall slept every night with both his legs and arms restrained to his bedposts. They were soft but secure, and it ensured that he would sleep on his back each night in healthy posture. When they took Niall for outside play (which happened quite more frequently now that they had so much land to themselves) a nice child’s harness was fastened to their adventurous little toddler so that he wouldn’t wander away or get lost. 

 

There were more additions to Louis’ care too. He now always adorned a pair of soft knitted mittens over his hands, because the daddies had realized that his small baby fingers needed to be guarded. He was also never put into his crib unless he was swaddled tightly, legs and arms wrapped up nice and securely. The pacifier gag became regular once again too, but once in awhile it was still substituted for a cool teething ring. 

 

Liam had quit his job like Harry. Zayn sometimes covered odd shifts at the nearest hospital (two hours away) but it was only twice a week. With plenty of time added now that work was no longer an obstacle, Harry had started a garden out back where he grew healthy organic vegetables. It was pleasant to spend time in the fresh air as he weeded and tended to the garden, and he always brought Louis out with him, setting up the baby in his bouncer nearby where he napped contently in the sun. 

 

Harry felt...complete. This was all he ever wanted in life, husbands to take care of him, and small ones for him to take care of. He had a little boy to play with and sing to, and he had a little baby to nurture and hold. 

 

Harry felt Louis squirming slightly and looked down to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, indicating that the little one had awoken from his dozing. 

 

“Hi my lovely baby,” Harry cooed to him. Louis sucked on his pacifier and let out a puff of air from his nose, and Harry felt the warm breath on his skin. He loved his baby so much! Even though Louis had just been fed before his nap, he needed to nurse with him again. Harry needed to feel as close to his baby as possible.

 

“Come here love,” Harry pinched one of his nipples to harden it before shifting Louis upwards and unstrapping his gag. The baby held no hesitation as he latched onto his daddy, soft pink lips sucking rhythmically, eagerly. They stayed in this position for a while, both daddy and babe content. 

 

Harry’s fingers ghosted over Louis’ soft squishy baby tummy, rubbing and kneading at the warm clothed skin. He had dressed the baby in a navy blue snap up romper, with matching colored mittens and booties. His diaper was thick and puffy from behind the clothes, and Harry knew it would only be a matter of time before Louis’ small and uncontrolled bladder would let loose from the two full bottles he’d received for lunch. 

 

The daddy was beginning to feel overwhelmed with emotions of happiness and jubilation. His eyes filled with tears as he held his baby close. Everything in his life was literally complete and it was just so amazing, too bizarre to even comprehend. 

 

“What’s wrong, Love?” Zayn had come into the room and seen his pretty husband’s tears. 

 

Harry sniffled and met his husband’s gaze. “Wrong? God no, nothing could be more right! I’m just so...so happy!”

 

Zayn resisted the urge to snort with amusement; his youngest husband was so sensitive with emotion. He leaned down to kiss those perfect lips, also petting their baby on the head. When they drew apart, Zayn looked down to admire the nursing. 

 

“Your happiness is all Li and I have ever wanted, Harry. It pleases the both of us so much now, knowing that we have a proper family.”

 

Harry makes love to his husbands that night, after the littles ones had been put to bed. Niall had been easy, tuckered out from his fun in the plastic pool today in the hot September sun. Louis had needed to rock for several minutes before he succumbed to sleep. 

 

It feels so good to be at the mercy of his husbands, to let them take care of Harry’s needs. He owes everything to them, because they have never once denied Harry of something that he wanted. When Harry expressed the need for a happy little toddler to care for, they had found Niall for him. A year later when Harry had discovered the perfect baby to take home, they had helped prepare for and collect the newest addition. 

 

Harry also loves the new nursery, because it has an archway connected directly to Niall’s room. The nursery is colored like the sky, with colorful balloons and clouds painted over the walls. The sturdy crib is right between two large windows with frilly curtains. The closet is stocked with enough clothes for a small army. It is full of onesies, rompers, sleep bags, baby gowns, and jammies of all kinds. 

 

They have so many different types of diapers, too. Most of them are quite thick, but they are of numerous designs and patterns. Recently Harry has taken to diapering Louis in the light pink and purple ones, because they look nice against his pale skin. 

 

Niall, too, completes Harry’s happiness. He is trained to the max, a perfect little boy. They have reverted him to full time use of the potty now. Though he is still put in pull-ups at night as a precaution, he uses the potty for all of his toddler tinkles and defecations. The tears had been constant at first, as the poor little guy didn’t like it too much, but now he hardly needed coaxing. That was mostly thanks to Zayn, who had a remarkable way with getting the little one to comply. 

 

Niall behaves so well now. He plays with his toys enthusiastically, eats his meals in compliance, and never once tries to use grown-up words. It is clear that Niall has finally come to the understanding that he only has his daddies, none of those silly made up stories of a mother, or a da. He has the thought process of a good little toddler now, it is obvious to see. They have finally (thankfully) removed the unfit thinking from Niall’s head. 

 

Everything was complete. Now, Harry knew, they could finally just have the time to live. 

 

* * *

_ “...And you’re sure the girls are all sleeping?” _

 

_ Louis glanced over at the staircase briefly. “Yes Mum, I just checked upstairs a few minutes ago, they’re all out cold.” _

 

_ “Thank you darling. Now, you’re sure the house is locked up, both the front and back?” _

 

_ Louis sighed. “Honestly Mum, I’ve watched the girls at night plenty of times before. Stop worrying so much!” _

 

_ “Sorry love, I know you have it covered. Don’t know how we’ll get along without you this fall. I’ll be home in just three more hours. Try and go to bed soon yourself, alright?” _

 

_ “I will,” Louis told her.  _

 

_ “Alright, I need to get back to work. Love you darling!” _

 

_ “Love you too Mum!” _

 

_ Louis hung up the phone and unpaused his movie, leaning back into the couch and propping his feet on the table. It was well past midnight and he actually was feeling pretty tired. Tomorrow he was meeting up with a few of his friends so they could all see each other one last time before they all went off to different universities.  _

 

_ Not ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Louis stopped the movie once again and bit his lip. Who on earth would be visiting at this time of night? He went over to the door rather quickly. It might have been someone whose car had broken down, or some other emergency to explain the late night visitor.  _

 

_ When Louis opened the door, he was surprised to find two fairly young men standing there. Both were quite tall, one with short hair and warm brown eyes, the other with curly hair and happy green eyes. The curly haired man looked familiar, but Louis couldn’t place where he’d seen him before.  _

 

_ Either way, they had looked completely non-threatening.  _

 

_ “Hello Louis!” The curly haired one greeted him kindly, and wait- what? How did he know who Louis was? Did that mean that they really had met before? It would explain the recognition.  _

 

_ Louis looked up at them. “Um...Hi.” _

 

_ The men both looked at each other and smiled.  _

 

_ “Do you need...um,” Louis shifted from awkwardness. “Can I help you?” _

 

_ “Don’t you worry Louis,” The brown eyed man said comfortingly, in an overly friendly tone that made Louis feel uneasy. He considered closing the door, eying them nervously.  _

 

_ “It’s just time to go home now, my sweet baby boy.” The curly one said. “Your daddies have been waiting a long time for you!” _

 

_ It took a few seconds for those words to register, and that was when Louis realized something was severely wrong. _

 

* * *

Louis is no longer who he used to be. He cannot think anymore, at least not about complicated things. His thoughts now only consist of his daddies, who are the ones to give him everything he needs.

 

They give him yummy bottles, warm cuddles, fun stories, and tummy kisses. When his diaper is full and squishy, they make him nice and clean again with a fresh one. When his tummy feels gurgly and bubbly, they pat his back firmly until he burps and feels all better. They wipe away his yucky drool, give him pacifiers to suck on, and toys to play with.

 

Time no longer consists of days, weeks, minutes, or hours. It now consists of feeding time, changing time, play time, special time, bath time...time only existed for what was happening at that moment. 

 

Louis loves his daddies. It doesn’t matter what they do to him anymore, he still loves them. Even when his daddies play under his nappy with their fingers, or use his special friend Mr. Blue Bear. They are just taking care of him, and making his privates feel good. It’s all about feeling good and being taken care of. His daddies are simply  _ taking care _ of him. 

 

Louis loves his big brother too. Niall doesn’t speak to him anymore, but that’s alright since Louis isn’t supposed to understand too many words anymore. Niall does cuddle with him though, and sometimes kisses his head or pats his tummy. 

 

Maybe somewhere deep down he knows that he once had a different life, but he can’t think about that anymore. Once in a blue moon old familiar faces pop up in his dreams, but Louis cannot linger on them too much. There are only his daddies and his brother to think about. 

 

As Louis yawns and begins to fall asleep in his crib, his last thought is about what flavor bottle he will get in the morning. Perhaps vanilla, cinnamon, or maybe even berry. 

 

The sound soother emits gentle waves, the humidifier puffs out steamy moisture, and the baby finally drifts off…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a good amount of you wanted an escape, so I do apologize if the ending is not to your satisfaction!
> 
> My tumblr is bashfulbabybottlepop is anyone has questions or wants to say hello! ^_^


End file.
